miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous spellbook
The , or also known as grimoire, is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous holders. It is considered sacred and mustn't fall into the wrong hands, but unfortunately it has fallen into the hands of Gabriel Agreste, who is the supervillain Hawk Moth. History The spellbook was created at an unknown time by unknown means. For many years was kept in the temple of the Order of the Guardians, where they protected it from falling into the wrong hands. However, because of a mistake, Wang Fu made more than 100 years ago, the temple was destroyed and the book was lost. According to Tikki, Wang Fu has been searching for it for a long time. At an indefinite time, according to Gabriel Agreste, Emilie Agreste gave him the spellbook as a gift when on a trip, which was the last gift she gave him before she disappeared. He kept it in his safe behind a painting of her in his atelier. In case the book was lost, he took pictures of the pages and uploaded them to his computer. In "Volpina", Adrien Agreste discovered the book when he noticed his father looking at it, and took it from his father's safe (with Plagg's assistance) in order to get a closer look. He showed it to Lila Rossi at Collège Françoise Dupont, but she stole the book from him before he left so she could get inspiration for a lie based on the Fox Miraculous. Recognizing the book and remembering its importance, Tikki told Marinette Dupain-Cheng that she needed to get it, so they followed Lila to the Place des Vosges. Lila threw the book in the trash when Adrien appeared and Marinette grabbed the book while neither were paying attention. Later, Tikki explained the value of the book to Marinette, and they took it to Wang Fu. Master Fu explained in "The Collector" that he knew how to partially decipher the code and revealed to Marinette that the book contained secrets about more superpowers for the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. He also said that he believed that whoever possesed this book also had the Butterfly Miraculous and Peacock Miraculous. When he pointed out that the owner of the book was most likely Hawk Moth, Marinette initially worried that it meant Adrien could be Hawk Moth, but after learning more about Adrien's dilemma — being prevented from returning to school after losing his father's book — she concluded that Gabriel was more likely the culprit. Gabriel evaded her and Adrien's suspicions by akumatizing himself, but Marinette still felt bad for Adrien's punishment. To resolve the issue, Fu took pictures of the pages with his cellphone in order to have digital copies of the book and Marinette returned the book to Gabriel, lying that she had borrowed it. She also asked where Gabriel had gotten the book from before leaving, which he explained as being a gift from his wife without more detail. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design that is identical to the one on the Miracle Box. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows a Ladybug Miraculous wielder and the yo-yo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Ladybug * Superheroes * Yoyo * Ings ** "Qvoa" (in ROT8) "Voa" meaining "Flies" (in English) *** "Mimj" (in Vernam Cipher) "Mim" meaning "Me" (in English) *** "Ikav" (in Porta Cipher) "Ika" meaning "the following" (in English) ** "ejco" (in ROT22) meaning "I do" (in English) *** "Awax" (in Vernam Cipher) "Awa" meaning "Pity" (in English) or "Wax" **** "waax" (in Transposition Cipher) meaning "Par" or short for "Paragraph" **** "Vloc" (in Porta Cipher) "Loc" short for "Locative" ** "Yjii" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Jii" meaning "Arbitrariness" (in English) ** "Wmno" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Mn" and add an "i" making "Min" which is short for "Minute" or meaning "From" (in English) *** "Wmon" (in Four Square Cipher) "Mon" short for "Monday" *** "Mwon" (in Transposition Cipher) "Won" **** "ulaf" (in Porta Cipher) meaning "unfinished" (in English) * Mathilde * Luckycharm * Earrings * Mplok ** "Ruqtp" (in ROT5) "Ruq" meaning "Fire" (in English) *** "Nhocr" (in Vernam Cipher) "Nho" meaning "Grapes" (in English), "Nhờ" meaning "Thanks" (in English) or "Nhóc" meaning "Boy" (in English) **** "Nsria" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Ria", which is also short for "Royal Irish Academy" or "Radioimmunoassay" ***** "Snrai" (in Transposition Cipher) "Rai" a style of music **** "Fsaxg" (Porta Cipher) "Sax" short for "Saxaphone" *** "Idyxt" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Id" short for "Identification" ** "Vyuxt" (in ROT9) "Yux" short for "Yuxian" meaning "Advance" (in English) *** "Eyutp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Eyu" meaning "Crocodile" (in English) **** "Zagle" (in Porta Cipher) "Zag" *** "Yvszuy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Zuy" meaning "Sufficient" (in English) **** "Dkeejk" (in Porta Cipher) "Keej" meaning "Awesome" (in English) or "keej" meaning "crack" (in English) ** "Adzcy" (in ROT14) "Ad" *** "Qzbua" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Bua" *** "Daxezy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Axe" or "daxe" meaning "Downloaded" (in English) *** "Volxa" (in Porta Cipher) "volxa" meaning "flush" (in English) and "olxa" meaning "beech" (in English) ** "Beadz" (in ROT15) "Bead" ** "Cfbea" (in ROT16) "Bea" short for "Beatrice" meaning "One who brings joy” (in English) *** "Avgql" (in Bazeries Cipher)"Avg" short for "Average" *** "Ahebev" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Hebe" meaning "Yes" (in English), "hebe" meaning "Be there" (in English) and "ahebe" meaning "Laugh" (in English) **** "Haeebv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Aeeb" meaning "Disadvantage" (in English) ** "Fiehd" (in ROT18) "Fie" meaning "Or" (in English) *** "Ifckey" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Key" ** "Jmilh" (in ROT23) "Mil" meaning "Thousand" (in English) or "Milh" meaning "Million" (in English) ** "Ypnwu" (in Beaufort Cipher) "Nwu" meaning "Nodes" (in English) *** "Dembj" (in Porta Cipher) "Dem" short for "Democrat" ** "Pmolkz" (Four Square Cipher) "molk" meaning "Silence" (in English) *** "Hxatvl" (in Porta Cipher) "Xat" meaning "Chat" (in English) * Thomas Astruc Aquatic Power-Up This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous wielder after Tikki transforms into "Aqua-Tikki". According to Wang Fu, it lists the ingredients for the Aquatic power-up, which he says are: A branch from the dragon king's garden, a secret kept in a shell, and a tear of joy. He also claims those are encrypted, and the first two are in fact seaweed and an oyster's pearl respectively. Marinette later deduced that the last one is a literal tear from laughter. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Sirene ** "Sirens" (in English) * Superheros * Recette: ** "Recipe" (in English) ** Premier ** Seconde *** "Second" (in English) ** Troisieme *** "Third" (in English) ** Etdequatre *** "And fourth" (in English) Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows a Cat Miraculous wielder and the staff. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Chatno ** Beginning of Chat Noir (Cat Noir) * Baton * Merci a tous ** "Thank you all" (in English) * Narcissique ** "Narcissistic" (in English) * Coucou ** "Hello" (in English) * Xluyigre ** "Gre" meaning "It goes" (in English), "luy" meaning "him" (in English), "Lu" meaning "Road" (in English), "Uyi" meaning "House" (in English), "uy" meaning "Prestige" (in English), "Yigre" meaning "A hot" (in English), "Igre" meaning "Games" (in English) and "luyi" meaning "Louis" (in English) ** "Znwakitg" (in ROT2) "Kit", "Nwa" meaning "Black" (in English), "nwak" meaning "Wolf" (in English) and remove first and last letters and switch the "W" for an "A" leaving "Naakit" meaning "Seduced" (in English) *** "Vaujmtay" (in Vernam Cipher) "Vauj" meaning "Take it" (in English) and "Auj" meaning "Function" (in English) **** "Aygrxfva" (in Porta Cipher) "Aygr" meaning "Eger" which is the German name for the Ohre river in Europe *** "Faviwt" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Favi" meaning "Bee" (in English) **** "Fayfyr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fa" meaning "In a" (in English) ***** "Nyknad" (in Porta Cipher) "Knad" meaning "kneading" (in English) **** "Nyhqlf" (in Porta Cipher) "NY" short for "New York" and "HQ" short for "Headquarters" *** "Xpvbikri" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bikri" meaning "Sell" (in English) *** "Nzwkkaigt" (in Transposition Cipher) "kaig" meaning "Cag" short for "Cagoule" (in English) ** "Aoxbljuh" (in ROT3) "Juh" meaning "South" (in English), "Ox", "Bl" meaning "With" (in English) and "Bljuh" meaning "Blur" (in English) *** "Wbvknubz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Nub" **** "Wbzfpsew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Sew" *** "Jiukejuzu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jiuk" meaning "Just look" (in English) and "Juzu" meaning "Film crew" (in English) **** "Ijuekjzuu" (in Transposition Cipher) "jzuu" meaning "juice" (in English) *** "Oaxlbjhu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jhu" change to "Jauhu" then to "Auhu" meaning "No sooner" (in English) or "auhu" meaning "last" (in English) ** "Bpycmkvi" (in ROT4) "Vi" meaning "We" (in English) *** "Vuxchaew" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Chae" meaning "Want to" (in English) **** "Uvxhcawe" (in Transposition Cipher) "Caw" **** "Ajjxsozl" (in Porta Cipher) "Soz" meaning "Promise" (in English) ** "Draeomxk" (in ROT6) "Drae" meaning "Dues" (in English), "Eo" meaning "It's the" (in English), "Om" meaning "If" (in English) and "draeo" meaning "Dragon" (in English) *** "Zeynqxec" (in Vernam Cipher) "Xe" meaning "Car" (in English) **** "Zexosvce" (in Four Squares Cipher) "zexo" meaning "Zexus" (in English), "zexos" meaning "Cherry" (in English) or change into "zaxos" meaning "Sugar" (in English) ***** "Ezxsovec" (in Transposition Cipher) "Sove" meaning "Sleep" (in English) *** "Bteamozh" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Team" or "Tea" **** "Wisvxaes" (in Porta Cipher) "Wis" short for "Wisconsin" ** "Ftcgqozm" (in ROT8) "Qoz" meaning "Nut" (in English) or "Qozm" meaning "Cousin" (in English) *** "Bgapszge" (in Vernam Cipher) "Gap" or "Gaps" **** "Vqmzoxml" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Oxm" change to "Oyx" which is also short for "Oyxcondone" **** "Bgeluxkb" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Gel" or "Elu" meaning "Life" (in English) ***** "Gbeulxbk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Beul" meaning "Hangman" (in English) or "beul" meaning "exectioner" (in English) **** "Gbaspzeg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Basp" meaning "Steam" (in English) ***** "Ozokerlzr" (Porta Cipher) "Zok" meaning "Taste" (in English) *** "Gatsdmzh" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Gats" meaning "Cats" (in English) **** "Gksasmzzu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Ksa" meaning "How about" (in English) ***** "Kgqcrnzzuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Zuz" meaning "Dir" (in English) or "zuz" meaning "Direct" (in English) ***** "Kgssamzzu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Samz" meaning "Understand" (in English) ***** "Ovevhnbg" (in Porta Cipher) "Vev" meaning "Tissue" (in English) **** "Fbstboxk" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Box" ***** "Nzelzacv" (in Porta Cipher) "Zel" meaning "Zeal" (in English) **** "Agtdsmhz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Agt" meaning "eight" (in English) **** "Oyfkones" (in Porta Cipher) "Kone" meaning "Machine" (in English) *** "Niqofaex" (in Porta Cipher) "Niqofa" meaning "In fact" (in English) or "niqofa" meaning "at least" (in English), "Iqo" meaning "Echo" (in English), "Iqofa" meaning "Design" (in English) and "iqofa" meaning "is setup" (in English) ** "Gudhrpan" (in ROT9) "Gud" meaning "God" (in English) and "Pan" which is a god from ancient Greek religion and mythology *** "Krciumcl" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cium" meaning "Kiss" (in English) *** "Ojrpgbvc" (in Porta Cipher) "GB" short for "Great Britain" ** "Hveisqbo" (in ROT10) "Ei" meaning "No" (in English), "Eis" meaning "Ice" (in English), "Vies" meaning "You see" (in English) and "Bo" meaning "Will" (in English) *** "Dicrubig" (in Vernam Cipher) "Dic" meaning "Dec" (in English) which is short for "December", "Big", "Rubi" meaning "Ruby" (in English) or "Rub" **** "Dibsregi" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Regi" short for "Registration" ***** "Idbrseig" (in Transposition Cipher) "Seig" meaning "Sticky" (in English) **** "Idcurbgi" (in Transposition Cipher) "Curb" *** "Rledowvs" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Ledo" meaning "Ice" (in English) or "Led" **** "Jwsydiah" (in Porta Cipher) "Sydia" *** "Vhesiqob" (in Transposition Cipher) "Hesiqob" meaning "Hockey" (in English) or "hesiqob" meaning "hexagon" (in English), "hesiqo" meaning "overnight" (in English) or "Hesiqo" meaning "Error" (in English) and "Hesi" meaning "Marchesi" (in English) ** "Jxgkusdq" (in ROT12) "Kus" meaning "Where" (in English) or "ku" meaning "That" (in English) *** "Fketwdki" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ket" and "Ki" meaning "Fell off of" (in English) **** "Kfduybik" (in Four Squares Cipher) "duy" meaning "Only" (in English) ***** "Sqrmapqv" (in Porta Cipher) "Map" *** "Xjguksqd" (in Transposition Cipher) "guks" meaning "for the future" (in English) **** "Cuumveio" (in Porta Cipher) "Cuu" change "Cựu" meaning "Former" (in English) ** "Lzimwufs" (in ROT14) "Zi" meaning "Day" (in English) or "Wu" meaning "No" (in English) *** "Fwzykhgo" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Go" *** "Uoeyrtxsy" (Digrafid Cipher) "Uoe" meaning "Give up" (in English) **** "Ouerytsxy" (in Transposition Cipher) "ouer" meaning "parent" (in English) ***** "Gjsjafkmk" (in Porta Cipher) "Jaf" meaning "Robbery" (in English) *** "Tbwulgnh" (in Porta Cipher) "Ulg" meaning "concessions" (in English) ** "Majnxvgt" (in ROT15) "Maj" meaning "May" (in English), "Majn" meaning "Main" (in English) or change to "Manj" meaning "Less" (in English) ** "Nbkoywhu" (in ROT16) "Koy" meaning "Bay" (in English) and "Hu" meaning "He is" (in English) *** "Joixahom" (in Vernam Cipher) "Joi" meaning "Thursday" (in English), "Hom" meaning "Also" (in English), "Aho" meaning "Clearing" (in English) and "joixa" meaning "Jewel" (in English) **** "Ojiaxhmo" (in Transposition Cipher) "ojia" meaning "responsibility" (in English) *** "Ncvkusry" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Kusr" switch letters around meaning "Kurs" (in English) or "Kushr" meaning "Pungent" (in English) *** "Mcipwyks" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cip" meaning "Chip" (in English) ** "Pdmqayjw" (in ROT18) "qay" meaning "Select" (in English) *** "Honiykrl" (in Porta Cipher) "Honiy" meaning "Honey" (in English) ** "Qenrbzkx" (in ROT19) "Qen" meaning "Dog" (in English) or "Qe" meaning "Oxen" (in English) *** "Dnlzvicp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vic" short for "Victoria" **** "Copvyfen" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cop" *** "Uamsewhz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Uamse" meaning "Stop it" (in English) **** "Aumeswzh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Aume" meaning "Glory" (in English) ** "Rfoscaly" (in ROT20) "Fosca" meaning "Dark" (in English) *** "Nsmbelsq" (in Vernam Cipher) "Bel" or switch to "bel" meaning "Beautiful" (in English) **** "Nhoflvod" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vod" which is short for "Video-on-demand" ***** "Nhlilvod" (in Four Squares Cipher) "hli" meaning "Moon" (in English) or "hlil" switch to "halil" meaning "Hallel" (in English) ***** "Hnolfvdo" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nol" meaning "Zero" (in English) ***** "Fsanwhgo" (in Porta Cipher) "San" *** "Isgqaofu" (in Bazeries Cipher) "qaofu" meaning "All Austrialian clothing" (in English) or "Qaof" meaning "Sofa" (in English) **** "Sigaqouf" (in Transposition Cipher) "Siga" meaning "Follow" (in English) **** "Qhuiyanj" (in Porta Cipher) "Huiyan" meaning "Goggles" (in English) *** "Rioatauv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Rio", "Rioata" change to "Roata" meaning "The wheel" (in English), "Ioata" meaning "Jotham" (in English) or change "Roata" to "Roat" meaning "Amused" (in English) **** "Irotaavu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Irotaa" change to "Irrottaa" meaning "Remove" (in English) ***** "Qgalyoaj" (in Porta Cipher) "Galyo" meaning "Gallio" short for "Lucius Junius Gallio Annaeanus" *** "Qgntacov" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Taco" or "Tacov" meaning "Grand" (in English) *** "Jqaknota" (in Porta Cipher) "qakno" meaning "Sack" (in English), "Nota" meaning "Note" (in English) and "Aknota" meaning "Ance" (in English) ** "Thquecna" (in ROT22) "quecna" meaning "Somebody" (in English) or "Que" meaning "What" (in English) *** "Puodgnus" (in Vernam Cipher) "Puo" meaning "Can he" (in English) **** "Xsynmbyo" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Byo" meaning "Bicycle" (in English) ***** "Xsxombyo" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ombyo" meaning "Camo" short for "Camouflage" **** "Upogdnsu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Upo" meaning "Sit" (in English) **** "Hjayrmmh" (in Porta Cipher) "Jay" a type of bird ** "Uirvfdob" (in ROT23) "Uir" meaning "The man" (in English) "dob" meaning "The times" (in English) and which also short for "Date of Birth" *** "Qvpehovt" (in Vernam Cipher) "Hov" meaning "Hoof" (in English) *** "Urrauexws" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Raue" meaning "Rough" (in English)" *** "Tkqwiamd" (in Four Squares Cipher) "wia" meaning "Sage" (in English) **** "Ktqiwadm" (in Transposition Cipher) "qiwad" meaning "Seven baby's" (in Transposition Cipher) ** "Vjswgepc" (in ROT24) "Gep" meaning "Machine" (in English) *** "Rwqfipwu" (in Vernam Cipher "fip" meaning "Point" (in English) **** "Idkxwgky" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Idk" which is short for "I don't know" ***** "Injuthtv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Inju" meaning "Neem" (in English) and "Juth" changed into "Jutha" meaning "Group" (in English) ***** "Idhzwgiz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Giz" meaning "Chalk" (in English) ***** "Qoyclusa" (in Porta Cipher) "clusa" meaning "close" (in English) **** "Rwqfkozr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Koz" meaning "Goats" (in English) ***** "Jlcnvaeg" (in Porta Cipher) "Vaeg" meaning "Speed" (in English) ** "Nhwoeiha" (in Vigenere Cipher) "woeiha" meaning "Woof" (in English), "Woeiha" meaning "Enough" (in English), "oeiha" meaning "Tired" (in English) and "eiha" meaning "Gear" (in English) *** "Juuxgtos" (in Vernam Cipher) "Juu" meaning "Up" (in English) or "Juux" meaning "Joke" (in English) *** "Hnweoiah" (in Transposition Cipher) "weoia" meaning "Trace" (in English) or "Weoia" meaning "Extraction" (in English) *** "Fsigpwpy" (in Porta CIpher) "Sig" short for "Signature", "Signor" and "Special Interest Group" ** "Pyfmwuil" (in Bazeries Cipher) "UIL" short for "Italian Labor Union" ** "Vntzgiub" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Giu" meaning "Down" (in English) *** "Nvtgzibu" (in Transposition Cipher) "zibu" meaning "Nourishing" (in English) **** "Fkfobwwj" (in Porta Cipher) "Fob" ** "Lxiuyger" (in Transposition Cipher) "xiuy" meaning "training" (in English) ** "Cwgdtujp" (in Porta Cipher) "Tuj" meaning "Immediately" (in English) or "tuj" meaning "Right away" (in English) * Zayplgyns ** "Zay" meaning "costume" (in English) ** "Abzqmhzot" (in ROT1) "Zot" meaning "Providence" (in English) *** "Woxzosggf" (in Vernam Cipher) "zos" meaning "Local" (in English), "Oxzo" meaning "I'm getting up" (in English) or "oxzo" meaning "Oxygen" (in English) **** "Kpsoszmgm" (in Bazeries Cipher) "SOS" **** "Owxozsggf" (in Transposition Cipher) "owxo" meaning "owl" (in English) ***** "Gljgbeort" (in Porta Cipher) "Beo" meaning "Leopard" (in English) *** "Bazmqhozt" (in Transposition Cipher) "bazm" meaning "some" (in English) ** "Bcarniapu" (in ROT2) "Carn" meaning "Meat" (in English) *** "Xpyapthhg" (in Vernam Cipher) "Yap" meaning "Do" (in English) or "Pyap" change to "Payap" meaning "Drupe" (in English) **** "Znvdouhhkw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Dou" meaning "All" (in English) or "Douh" meaning "Call" (in English) **** "Pxypathhg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Path" and "xypa" meaning "woodworking" (in English) *** "Vqawniqyx" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Awn" or "Qaw" meaning "Blade" (in English) *** "Bmcrjiasx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jia" meaning "Plus" (in English) **** "Mbcjrisax" (in Transposition Cipher) "Risa" meaning "Laughter" (in English) *** "Cbanripau" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ripau" meaning "Rip" (in English) ** "Cdbsojbqv" (in ROT 3) "Soj" meaning "Soy" (in English) *** "Xopkdxwfh" (in Porta Cipher) "Xop" change to "xốp" meaning "sponge" (in English) or "Xốp" meaning "Styrofoam" (in English) ** "Fgevrmety" (in ROT 6) "Mety" meaning "Right" (in English) *** "Glmhielut" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Hiel" meaning "Heel" (in English) or "Lut" meaning "Solder" (in English) **** "Fmngkdpquy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Quy" meaning "Rules" (in English) or "Quý" meaning "Precious" (in English) **** "Lgmiheult" (in Transposition Cipher) "miheu" meaning "mirror" (in English) and "heult" meaning "howls" (in English) *** "Ozajunwyty" (in Digrafid Cipher) "zajun" meaning "Miscellaneous bacteria" (in English), "Jun" short for "June" or "Junior", "Zaj" meaning "Noise" (in English), "Ajun" meaning "Eve" (in English) **** "Zoaujnywty" (in Transposition Cipher) "Zoau" meaning "Even" (in English) ***** "Edomumdlfd" (in Porta Cipher) "Edomu" meaning "Edom" (in English) *** "Gfazrmduzy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Duz" meaning "Salt" (in English) or "Duzy" meaning "Big" (in English) **** "Fgarzmudzy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gar" meaning "At all" (in English) ** "Higxtogva" (in ROT 8) "Tog" meaning "Took" (in English) *** "Dvegvznnm" (in Vernam Cipher) "Veg" short for "Vegetate" **** "Blezemnhn" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Leze" meaning "Lesion" (in English) ***** "Lbeezmhnn" (in Transposition Cipher) "Beez" meaning "Beige" (in English) **** "Aybkzvnnpw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ayb" meaning "Offense" (in English) or "ayb" means "Guilty" (in English) ***** "Vapsbhfcbb" (in Porta Cipher) "Vap" change to "vấp" meaning "Tripped over" (in English) *** "Zdcungyaz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Ung" meaning "Rotten" (in English) **** "Yeesmhvdzz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yees" meaning "Camera" (in English) ***** "Eyemshdvzz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Eyem" change to "Eem" which is short for "Eemian interglacial" (in English) ****** "Zasuhvykle" (in Porta Cipher) "Zasuh" change to "Zasuk" meaning "Rotate" (in English) *** "Ihgtxovga" (in Transposition Cipher) "xov" meaning "thread" (in English) or "Xov" meaning "Message" (in English) **** "Qsulmaaro" (in Porta Cipher) "Sulmaa" change to "Sulamaa" which is the last name of "Matti" and "Sulma" short for "Zuhayr bin Abī Sulma" *** "Ptuciaoko" (in Porta Cipher) "iaoko" meaning "neat" (in English) ** "Ijhyuphwb" (in ROT 9) "Yup" *** "Jihuypwhb" (in Transposition Cipher) "jihuy" meaning "Almost want" (in English) ** "Jkizvqixc" (in ROT 10) "Kiz" meaning "Girl" (in English) or "Qi" meaning "Its" (in English) ** "Kljawrjyd" (in ROT11) "Jaw" *** "Lkjwaryjd" (in Transposition Cipher) "Wary" ** "Lmkbxskze" (in ROT12) "Ze" meaning "That" (in English) *** "Fchopvclz" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Chop" or "Hop" **** "Xtcljwuzuv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Wuzu" meaning "Obstructed" (in English) *** "Mlkxbszke" (in Transpositon Cipher) "MLK" short for "Martin Luther King" ** "Mnlcytlaf" (in ROT13) "Laf" meaning "Word" (in English) or "cytlaf" meaning "I'm crazy" (in English) *** "Iajlaessr" (in Vernam Cipher) "Laes" meaning "On the ceiling" (in English) **** "Aijalessr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jales" which is a municipality in Sao Paulo, Brazil *** "Hfntuafgq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "ntua" meaning "Hence" (in English), "ua" meaning "Among others (in English) and "Ntua" meaning "Waiting" (in English) **** "Fhosqegfuv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fuv" meaning "Fave" short for "Favorite" *** "Dunxeslds" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Dunxe" meaning "Dungeon" (in English), "Dunxes" meaning "Jam" (in English) and "Dunx" meaning "Underarm" (in English) **** "Etnxcuoaux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cuoa" meaning "Wrong" (in English) or "Aux" short for "Auxiliary" ***** "Tencxuaoux" (in Transposition Cipher) "Xuaou" meaning "Continued" (in English) **** "Yjmcpetoe" (in Porta Cipher) "Peto" meaning "Fifth" (in English) *** "Nmnaytlakv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Nay" meaning "Now on" (in English) **** "Mnnyatalkv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nyata" meaning "Real" (in English) **** "Fxmvaftyya" (in Porta Cipher) "Vafty" meaning "Waffles" (in English) ** "Nomdzumbg" (in ROT14) "Nom" meaning "Name" (in English), "Zum" meaning "To the" (in English) or "Zumb" short for "Zumba" ** "Opneavnch" (in ROT15) "Ne" meaning "Born" (in English), "Opnea" meaning "Get up" (in English), "Opne" meaning "Open the" (in English) or switch the "O" for an "A" leaving "Åpne" meaning "To open" (in English) *** "Kclncguut" (in Vernam Cipher) "Guu" change to "Gửu" meaning "Send" (in English) **** "Cfamanyty" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Many", "Fama" meaning "Fame" (in English) and "Famany" meaning "Famine" (in English) **** "Henlbhuuuy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Hen" *** "Popcavnckx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Pop" *** "Ponaevcnh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ponae" meaning "Seedlings" (in English) *** "Gemzyhfnv" (in Porta Cipher) "Gem" ** "Pqofbwodi" (in ROT16) "Qof" meaning "Person" (in English) and "Wod" meaning "Water" (in English) *** "Ldmodhvvu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Mod" short for "Modern" or "Modification" **** "Fhbrbseye" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Seye" meaning "Sea" (in English) or "Eye" ***** "Febclunza" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Feb" short for "February" **** "Oaomcivvuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Civ" short for "Civil" **** "Tongovakg" (in Porta Cipher) "Tongo" *** "Lulibwodky" (in Four Squares Cipher) "lib" short for "liberaton" or "Liberal" *** "Hfanzigow" (in Porta Cipher) "Zigo" meaning "Wildlife" (in English) ** "Qrpgcxpej" (in ROT17) "Pej" meaning "Page" (in English) *** "Menpeiwwv" (in Vernam Cipher) "Men" or "Pei" meaning "Match" (in English) *** "Igbonjhpx" (in Porta Cipher) "Bon" ** "Striezrgl" in (ROT19) "Striezel" *** "Oitzlwifm" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Oitz" meaning "Listen" (in English) *** "Soqfgimu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Gimu" meaning "Obligation" (in English) **** "Tnqfigpr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fig" and short for "Figure" *** "Tstgezrgpv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Gez" meaning "Hindsight" (in English) *** "Kidqpljrz" (in Porta Cipher) "Kid" ** "Tusjfashm" in (ROT20) "Tus" meaning "Your" (in English) or "Ash" *** "Bpapajyqu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Papa", "Apajy" change to "Apajay" meaning "Degeneration" (in English) and "Pajy" meaning "Bad man" (in English) ** "Uvtkgbtin" in (ROT21) "Tin" *** "Qirtimaaz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Maa" meaning "Earth" (in English) **** "Zobumszs" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Zob" meaning "Tooth" (in English) and "Obu" meaning "Both" (in English) ***** "Ypernrxu" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Per" ***** "Ozbmussz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Muss" ****** "Gbpujekb" (in Porta Cipher) "Puje" meaning "Occurs" (in English) **** "Tftrgoaazz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "goa" meaning "Gazelle" or "Goa" a state in Western India ***** "Lqfjravyle" (in Porta Cipher) "Ravy" meaning "Ravaya" a newspaper in Sri Lanka ** "Vwulhcujo" in (ROT22) "Cujo" meaning "Whose" (in English) *** "Algtsqmua" (Porta Cipher) "Mua" meaning "Buying" (in English) ** "Wxvmidvkp" in (ROT23) "Mid" short for "Middle" *** "Kepbwhexc" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Kep" meaning "Pictures" (in English) or "Hex" **** "Kemexgczex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "kemex" meaning "the boat" (in English) and "Kem" meaning "Cream" (in English) *** "Xwvimdkvp" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vim" *** "Bmhutravb" (in Porta Cipher) "Hutr" meaning "Hooters" (in English) which is the name of a resturant ** "Xywnjewlq" in (ROT24) "Jew" short for "Jewish" *** "Tluwlpddc" (in Vernam Cipher) "Luw" meaning "Easy" (in English), "Uw" meaning "Your" (in English) and "Tlu" meaning "Ground" (in English) **** "Qorzplddex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Orz" meaning "Barley" (in English) **** "Ltulwpddc" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tul" meaning "Duration" (in English) or "tul" meaning "term" (in English) *** "Caifusbwc" (in Porta Cipher) "caifu" meaning "wealth" (in English) and "Caifus" change to "Caiphus" who is an South African musician. ** "Yzxokfxmr" in (ROT25) remove remaining letters leaving "Xok" meaning "Hock" (in English) *** "Upzgcspih" (in Bazeries Cipher) "spi" meaning "Sleep" (in English) **** "Uhyafuyzu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Uhya" meaning "Implied" (in English) and "Fuyzu" meaning "Without" (in English) ***** "Skvdkqzyuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yuz" meaning "Hundred" (in English) **** "Puzcgsiph" (in Transposition Cipher) "Siph" meaning "Only" (in English) **** "Melonehtv" (in Porta Cipher) "Melon" ** "Zuqmfxuon" (in Bazeries Cipher) remove remaining letters leaving "Xuon" meaning "Slack" (in English) *** "Zurlhctppx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "zurl" meaning "deep" (in English) ** "Zgyjjigyzw" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jig" ** "Vezomfxoux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Vezom" meaning "By connecting" (in English) *** "Evzmofoxux" (in Transposition Cipher) "Foxu" meaning "Buddha" (in English) ** "Eykhwudce" (in Porta Cipher) * Gioolgr ** "Ikqqnit" (in ROT2) "Nit" meaning "Night" (in English) *** "Exozpta" (in Vernam Cipher) "Pta" meaning "Address" (in English) **** "Nulnzusu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Zus" meaning "Sister" (in English) or "Zusu" meaning "To draw" (in English) ***** "Unlznuus" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nuus" meaning "News" (in English) and "Nuu" meaning "Village" (in English) *** "Kiqnqit" (in Transposition Cipher) "Kiq" change to "KIA" short for "Killed in Action" ** "Jlrroju" (in ROT3) "Roju" meaning "Swarm" (in English) *** "Fypaqub" (in Vernam Cipher) "Qub" meaning "Old" (in English), "fypa" meaning "Nature" (in English), "Fypa" meaning "Fugitive" (in English), "paqu" meaning "Climb" (in English) **** "Xvjpistu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pistu" meaning "Runaway" (in English) ***** "Vxjipsut" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jips" meaning "Gypsum" (in English) **** "Ivleuqew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Leu" and "Qew" meaning "A bit" (in English) ***** "Vilueqwe" (in Transposition Cipher) "vilu" meaning "villa" (in English) **** "Yfpqaub" (in Transposition Cipher) "qaub" meaning "sour" or "Qaub" meaning "Sausage" (in English) *** "Srolmlu" (in Digrafid Cid) "Rol" meaning "Role" (in English) **** "Rslolmuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "LOL" meaning "Laugh out Loud" ** "Mouurmx" (in ROT6) "Mouu" meaning "Mold" (in English) *** "Hyshiyp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Shiy" meaning "Own" (in English) **** "Ixshiypz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ixshiy" meaning "Anonymous" (in English) and "Ixshi" meaning "i display" (in English) ***** "Xisihyzp" (in Transposition Cipher) "xis" meaning "comfortable" (in English), "xisi" meaning "Sith" (in English) and "Xisih" change to "Xi Shi" *** "Omuurmzx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Muur" meaning "Wall" (in English) **** "Mourumxz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Mouru" meaning "MOWL" short for "Morphology of the World's Languages" and "Ouru" meaning "Oulu" which is a city in Finland *** "Omurumx" (in Transposition Cipher) "muru" meaning "breast milk" (in English) ** "Oqwwtoz" (in ROT8) "Toz" meaning "Powder" (in English) *** "Ltwwtozz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Tozz" meaning "Reinforce" (in English) ** "Prxxupa" (in ROT9) "Upa" meaning "Hopes" (in English) *** "Levgwah" (in Vernam Cipher) "Lev" short for "Leviticus" *** "Muxxupev" (in Four Squares) "Upe" meaning "River" (in English) ** "Suaaxsd" (in ROT12) "Sua" meaning "Your" (in English) or "Ax" *** "Oqyopqb" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Qyop" meaning "Anger" (in English) **** "Ltyoluew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yolu" meaning "Path" (in English) ***** "Tlylouwe" (in Transposition Cipher) "louwe" meaning "praise" (in English) *** "Usaaxsey" (in Four Squares Cipher) "axsey" meaning "Axis" (in English) **** "Suaxasye" (in Transposition Cipher) meaning "Interview" (in English) and change "Suaxa" to "Suasa" *** "Usaxasd" (in Transposition Cipher) "Saxa" meaning "Rock" (in English) ** "Vxddavg" (in ROT15) "Dav" meaning "Crowd" (in English) ** "Xzffcxi" (in ROT17) "Xi" meaning "Like" (in English) or just "X" *** "Tmdoeip" (in Vernam Cipher) "Doe" which is a female deer **** "Kmginhyx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Gin" **** "Rododkpz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Rod" and "Odod" meaning "tools" (in English) ** "Zbhhezk" (in ROT19) "hez" meaning "Offer" (in English) *** "Vofqgkr" (in Vernam Cipher) "VOF" which is short for "Vennootschap Onder Firma" meaning "Partnership" (in English) **** "Egscmdi" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Cmdi" change to "Chmdi" meaning "Skin" (in English) ***** "Bkscobky" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Scob" meaning "Scope" (in English) **** "Muienlx" (in Digrafid Cipher) remove last two letters and add a "d" leaving "Muiden" meaning "Other" (in English) or "Muide" meaning "By the way" (in English) ***** "Uminelx" (in Transposition Cipher) "Umine" meaning "Umina" which is short for "Umina Beach" in New South Wales, Australia ** "Cekkhcn" (in ROT22) "Cek" meaning "Check" (in English) *** "Yritjnu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Yrit" meaning "Try" (in English), "Rit" meaning "Ride" (in English) or "Jnu" and add the letter "A" making "Janu" which is short for "January" **** "Ycinxmu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Cin" meaning "China" (in English) *** "Aclarcn" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Clar" meaning "Clear" (in English) **** "Calasbpx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Alas" ** "Dfllido" (in ROT23) "Ido" meaning "Gone" (in English) *** "Zsjukov" (in Vernam Cipher) "Juk" meaning "After all" (in English), "Kov" meaning "Metal" (in English) or "Juko" **** "Hdprymv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pry" ** "Egmmjep" (in ROT24) "Jep" meaning "Give" (in English) *** "Najmleyx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Naj" meaning "Let me" (in English) ** "Weqehih" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Weqe" meaning "Wrap" (in English), "eqehih" meaning "Exit" (in English) or "Eqehih" meaning "Run out" (in English) *** "Zbuaihkx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Buai" meaning "Commission" (in English) and "Buah" meaning "Fruit" (in English) *** "Ewqheih" (Transposition Cipher) "heih" meaning "heir" (in English) and "eih" meaning "Verse" (in English) ** "Ewkwtst" (in Beaufort Cipher) "Ew" meaning "That one" (in English) ** "Pilllhx" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pill" ** "Igoomfuw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Goom" meaning "Dissapeared" (in English) *** "Giomofwu" (in Transposition Cipher) "iomo" meaning "Uniform" (in English) ** "Igologr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Olog" and "Golo" meaning "Goal" (in English) Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when someone possesses both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, the bearer can use them conjointly. With a special invocation, the Miraculouses would give "ultimate power" to the person: It is stated that this power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. The codes on the first page are: * -Xcvhjk ** "Afykmn" (in ROT3) "Af" meaning "Of" (in English) *** "Wswtoy" (in Vernam Cipher) "Toy" **** "Kkoust" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Koust" change to "Коуст" meaning "Coast" (in English), "коуст" meaning "The Country" (in English) and "Kous" meaning "Racing" (in English) ***** "Kkosut" (in Transposition Cipher) "Kosut" change to "косът" meaning "the skull" (in English) **** "Xryroy" (Four Squares Cipher) "Roy" *** "Qugnhc" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Qugn" change to "Quen" meaning "Familiar" (in English) or "Quên" meaning "Forget" (in English) *** "Sjunkm" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Junk" *** "Afzinm" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Zin" meaning "Sense" (in English) ** "Bgzlno" (in ROT4) "No" *** "Xtxupz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Xu" meaning "Coin" (in English), "Xử" meaning "Treat" (in English) and "xử" meaning "behave" (in English) **** "Ouzoyy" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Uzoy" meaning "Narrow" (in English) ***** "Ptypyy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Typ" meaning "Type" (in English) *** "Vzmsnf" (in Bazeries Cipher) "MSN" meaning "Microsoft Network" or "Master of Science in Nursing" *** "Bgvpon" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Pon" short for "Upon" ** "Dibnpq" (in ROT6) "dib" meaning "back" (in English) ** "Ejcoqr" (in ROT7) "Ej" meaning "Not" (in English) *** "Exarmq" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Xarm" meaning "Garmin" (in English) ** "Gleqst" (in ROT9) "Le" meaning "The" (in English) *** "Mlftod" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Tod" *** "Pbcwmu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "cwm" meaning "valley" (in English) or "cwmu" meaning "commuting" (in English) **** "Mebxpr" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Meb" short for "Mebane" *** "Fmauts" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Maut" meaning "Death" (in English) **** "Mfatus" (in Transposition Cipher) "Fatu" meaning "Master" (in English), "Fatus" meaning "Scarce" and "fatu" meaning "heart" (in English) ** "Hmfrtu" (in ROT10) "Tu" meaning "You" (in English) *** "Dzdavf" (in Vernam Cipher) "Dav" meaning "Crowd" (in English) **** "Bbzgeq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Geq" change to "гея" meaning "Gaia" (in English) ***** "Tntdar" (in Digrafid Cipher) "TNT" which is short for "Trinitrotoluene" ****** "Nttadr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tad" ***** "Bbwkau" (in Four Squres Cipher) "wkau" meaning "worm" (in English) or "Wkau" meaning "Blog" (in English) ****** "Bbwaku" (in Transposition Cipher) "Waku" meaning "Frame" (in English) **** "Eyadvf" (in Four Squares Cipher) "yad" meaning "yogurt" (in English) or "Yad" meaning "Hand" (in English) *** "Rghyti" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Hyti" change to "Haiti" ** "Ingsuv" (in ROT11) "Su" meaning "Its" (in English) *** "Nigusv" (in Transposition Cipher) "nigu" meaning "pigtail" (in English) ** "Johtvw" (in ROT12) "Jo" meaning "Already" (in English) ** "Kpiuwx" (in ROT13) "Piu" meaning "More" (in English) or "Uw" meaning "Your" (in English) *** "Gcgdyi" (in Vernam Cipher) "Dyi" and swap the letters around spelling "Diy" or "Dy" meaning "Two" (in English) **** "Mmawub" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Maw" or it meaning "Hair" (in English) and "mawu" meaning "Words" (in English) ***** "Mmauwb" (in Transposition Cipher) "mauw" meaning "moew" (in English) **** "Hbibyi" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bibyi" meaning "Must not" (in English) and "Biby" meaning "Animals" (in English) or "biby" meaning "animal" (in English) ***** "Bhiybi" (in Transposition Cipher) "Hiyb" meaning "Hipp" (in English) ** "Nslxza" (in ROT16) "Za" meaning "For" (in English) *** "Exmuyb" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Muy" meaning "Very" (in English) **** "Xemyub" (in Transposition Cipher) "Emyu" meaning "Emu" (in English) ** "Otmyab" (in ROT17) "My" *** "Oandyc" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Oan" change to "Oán" meaning "Resentment" (in English), "Oand" meaning "Evening" (in English) and "Oandy" meaning "To you" (in English) *** "Otowba" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Oto" meaning "Auto" (in English) **** "Toobwa" (in Transposition Cipher) "Toob" meaning "Brings" (in English) *** "Tomayb" (in Transposition Cipher) "Toma" meaning "Taking" (in English) ** "Punzbc" (in ROT18) "Pun" *** "Lhlidn" (in Vernam Cipher) "Lid" **** "Hlldin" (in Transposition Cipher) "DIN" short "Deutsche Industrie-Norm" meaning "German industrial standard" (in English) *** "Xnyavz" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Nyav" meaning "Critical" (in English) *** "Peohyc" (in Digrafid Cipher) "peo" meaning "party" (in English) **** "Penixd" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Peni" meaning "Fines" (in English) **** "Epoyhc" (in Transposition Cipher) "EPO" short for "Erythropoietin" *** "Pupxcb" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Pup" ** "Qvoacd" (in ROT19) "Vo" meaning "Within" (in English) *** "Dsebaq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Sebaq" meaning "Outpaces" (in English) and "Eba" meaning "Eva" (in English) *** "Vqocad" (in Transposition Cipher) "qocad" meaning "spell" (in English) or "Qocad" meaning "A member" (in English) ** "Uzsegh" (in ROT23) "Seg" meaning "himself" (in English) *** "Qmqnis" (in Vernam Cipher) "Nis" meaning "Start" (in English) *** "Yozrml" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Yozr" meaning "Writer" (in English) and "Yoz" meaning "Write" (in English) *** "Uzuchg" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Uzuc" meaning "Sad" (in English) ** "Vatfhi" (in ROT24) "Vat" *** "Rnrojt" (in Vernam Cipher) "Roj" meaning "The sun" (in English) and "Rojt" meaning "Fringe" (in English) *** "Vaqikx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Vaqi" meaning "By the time" (in English) or "vaqi" meaning "the case" and "vaqik" meaning "Rush" (in English) ** "Wbugij" (in ROT25) "Bug", "Gi" meaning "Given" (in English) and "Bugi" meaning "Bugs" (in English) *** "Sospku" (in Vernam Cipher) "SOS" and "Sopku" meaning "Knoll" (in English) **** "Oosycx" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Oos" meaning "East" (in English) ***** "Ootxcx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Oot" meaning "Join me" (in English) **** "Tnunku" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Nunku" meaning "Nun" (in English) and "Unku" meaning "Chicken" (in English) or "unku" meaning "chickens" (in English) ** "Nyxxfm" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Ny" meaning "New" (in English) *** "Npuhgp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Np" meaning "For example" (in English) or "Npu" meaning "Bump" (in English) * -Lmpoiuxtrezasqsdcnjjpl- ** "Poi" meaning "Then" (in English),"Tre" meaning "Three" (in English), "Treza" meaning "Sober" (in English), "Trezas" meaning "Threesome" (in English) and "zas" meaning "Again" (in English) ** "Mnqpjvyusfabtrtedokkqm" (in ROT1) "Dok" meaning "While" (in English) *** "Iaoylgfmesixgpcgovcwdu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Mesi" meaning "Months" and "Waist" (in English), "Gov" which is short for "Government" or "Governor", "Mesix" meaning "Midnight" (in English) and "Six" **** "Fdoymfglcuhykmbhlybxet" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Doym" change to "Doim" meaning "Always" (in English) and "Xet" change to "Xét" meaning "Review" (in English) *** "Wsqmfuglhpwomaxesmabky" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Fug" meaning "fleeing" (in English), "oma" meaning "Own" (in English) and "Max" short for "Maximum" **** "Wqpgptyncymomcvtanazkys" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Tana" meaning "Shelf" (in English) ***** "Vrmkouxodxomnbyqclevizux (in Four Squares Cipher) "kouxo" change "κούχο" meaning "cumulative" (in English) ****** "Rvmokuoxdoxmbnycqlveiuzx" (in Transposition Cipher) "moku" meaning "I pay" (in English), "Mokuo" meaning "Ship" (in English) and "moku" meaning "block" (in English) **** "Xrrlkqfmknymlbzcrnbaiz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "baiz" meaning "Badge" (in English) ***** "Rxrklqmfkynmblzrcnabiz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nabi" meaning "Prophet" (in English) **** "Swqfmulghwpoamxsembaky" (in Transposition Cipher) "Poam" meaning "Enough" (in English) ** "Norqkwzvtgbcusufepllrn" (in ROT2) "Cusu" meaning "Vulgar" (in English) or "Nor" *** "Niskcdzteavmyyoxlgfifn" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Tea" or "Nisk" meaning "Canonical" (in English) **** "Insckdtzevamyyolxgiffn" (in Transposition Cipher) "Zeva" change to "Зева" mean "Pharynx" (in English) *** "Onqrgzvzricbsuqkepllsm" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Suq" meaning "Market" (in English) ** "Opsrlxawuhcdvtvgfqmmso" (in ROT3) "Op" meaning "On" (in English), "Xa" meaning "Far" (in English), "So", "Xawu" meaning "Mail" (in English), "awu" meaning "You are not" (in English) and "Awuh" meaning "Cards" (in English) *** "Kcqanihogukzireiqxeyfw" (in Vernam Cipher) "Qan" meaning "Blood" (in English), "Qani" meaning "Oh, come on" (in English), "qani" meaning "Where" (in English), "Hogu" meaning "Hog" (in English) and "Rei" meaning "King" (in English) **** "Cdawnqrmszcywlipdwlguk" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Dawn", "Lip" and "Gu" meaning "Therefore" (in English) **** "Heqaohinkrkzgtdksvdzgv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Hiq" meaning "Scratch" (in English), "eqa" meaning "skip" (in English) and "hink" meaning "bucket" (in English) **** "Ckqnaiohgkuzrieqixyefw" (in Transposition Cipher) "Nai" meaning "Absent" (in English) *** "Soxpfiqykbareetdgmhohs" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Bare" **** "Osxfpiyqkabreetgdmohhs" (in Transposition Cipher) "breet" meaning "wide" (in English) or "Breet" meaning "Broad" (in English) *** "Fgvroxaitbhfmpzdgrdyvnz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Roxa" meaning "Purple" (in English), "Ait" meaning "Belonging to" (in English) *** "Porsnvbvskdcyqwffqmmtn" (in Four Squares Cipher) "pors" meaning "fears" (in English) ** "Pqtsmybxvidewuwhgrnntp" (in ROT4) "Vi" meaning "We" (in English), "Vid" meaning "At" (in English) and "Vide" meaning "Empty" in (in English) *** "Ldbojiphvlajsfjryfzgx" (in Vernam Cipher)"Jip" meaning "Zip" (in English), "lajs" meaning "Lord" (in English), "Laj" meaning "Age" (in English) or "Lajs" meaning "Type" (in English) *** "Xtduhoveplbwkkyimrntnx" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Hove" **** "Ysetinzalpbwkkyimrosnx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Set", "yimros" meaning "chemistry" (in English) ***** "Syeitnazlbpwkkymirsonx" (in Transposition Cipher) "Yeitna" meaning "Enta" (in English) **** "Txdhuoevpblwkkymirtnnx" (in Transposition Cipher) "Huoe" meaning "Or evil" (in English) *** "Lustowcwyfedzrxggrnnuo" (in Four Squares) "Lust", "Lusto" meaning "Annual ring" (in English) and "Usto" meaning "Withal" (in English) ** "Qrutnzcywjefxvxihsoouq" (in ROT5) "Soou" meaning "Sounded" (in English) or "Ih" meaning "Them" (in English) *** "Mescpkjqiwmbktgkszgahy" (in Verman Cipher) "Ga" meaning "But" (in English) or "Gahy" meaning "Male" (in English) *** "Rquntzycwejfvxxhisoouq" (in Transposition Cipher) "qunt" meaning "stingy" (in English) or "Qunt" meaning "Sting" (in English) ** "Rsvuoadzxkfgywyjitppvr" (in ROT6) "Jit" meaning "Victory" or "Ji" meaning "Show up" (in English) *** "Nftdqlkrjxncluhltahbiz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ta" meaning "It was" (in English), "Tah" meaning "Move" (in English) and "Cluh" meaning "Club" (in English) ** "Stwvpbeaylghzxzkjuqqws" (in ROT7) "Ju" meaning "The" (in English) *** "Oguermlskyodmvimubicja" (in Vernam Cipher) "vimu" meaning "The operation" (in English), "Vimub" meaning "Because of" (in English), "ogu" meaning "Berry" (in English) and "Mubi" meaning "Muscle" (in English) **** "Gouremslkoydvmiumbcija" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gour" meaning "Gaur" (in English) *** "Tswpvbaeyglhxzzjkuqqws" (in Transposition Cipher) "Kuq" meaning "Red" (in English) ** "Tuxwqcfbzmhiayalkvrrxt" (in ROT8) "Tux" short for "Tuxedo", "Hia" meaning "She" (in English) or "Aya" meaning "Whatever" (in English) *** "Phvfsnmtlzpenwjnvcjdkb" (in Vernam Cipher) "Pen" *** "Tpyadkgzvwrhqquecfipit" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Pyad" change to "Payad" meaning "Paid" (in English) *** "Utwxsagawpihdvalfzrrys" (In Four Squares Cipher) "Saga" *** "Utxqwcbfzhmiyaaklvrrxt" (in Transposition Cipher) "Miya" meaning "Mia" (in English) ** "Uvyxrdgcanijbzbmlwssyu" (in ROT9) "yu" meaning "versus" (in English) or "Cani" meaning "Dogs" (in English) *** "Qiwgtonumaqfoxkowdkelc" (in Vernam Cipher) "Tonu" meaning "Continue" (in English), "Ton", "tonu" means "Right" (in English), "Tonum" meaning "Tone" (in English), "Tonuma" meaning "Soft" (in English), "Fox" and "Kel" meaning "Each" (in English) **** "Iqwtgounmqafxokwodeklc" (in Transposition Cipher) "Goun" meaning "Accessory" (in English) ** "Vwzysehdbojkcacnmxttzv" (in ROT10) "Boj" meaning "Fight" (in English), "Se" meaning "He" (in English) *** "Rjxhupovnbrgpylpxelfmd" (in Vernam Cipher) "hupo" meaning "Amber" (in English) **** "Rivtdrozmkhggrmvrflyoybz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Fly" ***** "Irvdtrzomhkgrgmrvfylobyz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Loby" change to "Lobby" *** "Vbzvzfhbaokkclaqjwtzzyyz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Baok" meaning "Stealing" (in English) **** "Bvzzfbhakoklcajqwztzyyz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Hakok" meaning "Hookah" (in English) ** "Wxaztfiecpkldbdonyuuaw" (in ROT11) "Do", "Don" and "Donyu" meaning "Tottering" (in English) *** "Skyivqpwocshqzmqyfmgne" (in Vernam Cipher) "Sky" or "Yiv" meaning "Groove" (in English) **** "Uhyivqmzndshuvlrvimgpc" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Shu" meaning "Book" (in English) *** "Kqpgtzwalfcxbbvunsyqyk" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vuns" meaning "Vans" (in English) and "Walf" reverse spelling "Flaw" ** "Xybaugjfdqlmecepozvvbx" (in ROT12) "Bau" meaning "Construction" (in English), "Mec" meaning "Guy" (in English) and "poz" meaning "Item" (in English) *** "Tlzjwrqxpdtiranrzgnhof" (in Vernam Cipher) "Tir" meaning "Shoot" (in English), "Tira" meaning "Strip" (in English), "tiran" meaning "Throw" (in English) and "Iran" ** "Yzcbvhkgermnfdfqpawwcy" (in ROT13) "Germ" or "Paw" *** "Umakxsryqeujsbosahoipg" (in Verman Cipher) "Euj" meaning "Use" (in English), "Umak" meaning "Sauce" (in English), "Bos" meaning "Forest" (in English), "Saho" meaning "Including" (in English) and "Sa" meaning "Saddle" (in English) **** "Muaxsyrquejbsoashiopg" (in Transposition Cipher) "maux" meaning "ill" (in English) and "Soashio" meaning "Sounds salt" (in English) change to "Salt of the Sounds" *** "Zybcxfgkbunmiafqlewwdx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bunmi" meaning "Bunny" (in English) and "MAIF" short for "Mutuelle d'Assurance des Instituteurs de France" meaning "Mutual Insurance of Teachers of France" (in English) ** "Zadcwilhfsnogegrqbxxdz" (in ROT14) "Nog" meaning "Yet" (in English) and "Noge" meaning "Legs" (in English) *** "Zbqwkafgrsnommlvdipbpz" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Snom" meaning "Dream" (in English) **** "Wervfegfsronmmlvdimepz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Dime" *** "Azdwcihlfnsoeggqrbxxdz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Soeg" meaning "Search" (in English) ** "Abedxjmigtophfhsrcyyea" (in ROT15) "Ab" meaning "From" (in English), "Mig" meaning "Me" (in English) or "Top" *** "Wocmzutasgwludqucjqkri" (in Vernam Cipher) "Zuta" meaning "Yellow" (in English) or "lud" meaning "Crazy" (in English) *** "Jqbsakkvpfkupzzcptapzgyiy" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Sak" meaning "Thing" (in English) and "Kup" meaning "Buy" (in English) **** "Qjbaskvkpkfuzpzpctpazygiy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Bask" *** "Baexdjimgotpfhhrscyyea" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jimgo" meaning "Jingo" (in English) ** "Bcfeyknjhupqigitsdzzfb" (in ROT16) "Fey" meaning "In a" (in English), "Hu" meaning "He is" (in English) and "Qi" meaning "Its" (in English) *** "Xpdnavubthxmvervdkrlsj" (in Vernam Cipher) "Nav" short for "Navigate" ** "Cdgfzlokivqrjhjuteaagc" (in ROT17) "Loki" meaning a god of Norse mythology, "Jute" or "Jut" meaning "Come" and "Oki" meaning "My heart" (in English) *** "Dcgzflkoiqvrhjjtueaagc" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tuea" meaning "Multiple" (in English) ** "Dehgampljwrskikvufbbhd" (in ROT18) "Gamp" *** "Vbbabogyokvtbhoyuetzbyaz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Hoyu" meaning "Hot water" (in English), "Hoyue" meaning "Good month" (in English), "Hoy" meaning "Today" (in English), "Bya" change to "Baya", "Byaz" meaning "Interest" (in English) and "Bogyo" meaning "Tomb Fish" (in English) short for "Tomb of Fishing and Hunting" **** "Waabdmiwpiyqcgoyueuydwev" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Goyu" meaning "Oil" (in English) ***** "Awabmwipyiqgcouyeyudewv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Yeyude" meaning "Amateur" (in English) **** "Bvbbaoygovkthbouyeztbayz" (in Transposition Cipher) "baoygo" meaning "Bao Yugang" (in English), "Bouye" meaning "Nordic" (in English) and "Bou" meaning "Building" (in English) ** "Efihbnqmkxstljlwvgccie" (in ROT19) "Cie" meaning "You" (in English) *** "Asgqdyxewkapyhuygnuovm" (in Vernam Cipher) "Kap" meaning "Gets" (in English) and "Kapy" meaning "Cone" (in English) **** "Qmoubdpklxqcuyrnmuyesh" (in Bazeries Cipher) "muyesh" change to "moyesh" meaning "Wash your" (in English) and "Moub" meaning "Mob" (in English) ***** "Rlptdbpknvsatzsmprzdsh" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Sat" which is also short for "Saturday" ***** "Mqobudkplqxcyurmnueysh" (in Transposition Cipher) "qobu" meaning "the queue" (in English) ** "Fgjicornlytumkmxwhddjf" (in ROT20) "Corn" or "Tum" short for "Tummy" ** "Ghkjdpsomzuvnlnyxieekg" (in ROT21) "Zuv" meaning "Reserve" (in English) *** "Cuisfazgymcrajwaipwqxo" (in Vernam Cipher) "wai" meaning "Outer" (in English) and "Cui" meaning "Which" (in English) *** "Hgkdjposmuzvlnnxyieekg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Posmu" meaning "Stage" (in English) ** "Hilkeqtpnavwomozyjfflh" (in ROT22) "Hil" meaning "Die" (in English), "Nav" meaning "Are not" (in English) and "Wo" meaning "Where" (in English) *** "Ihlekqptnvawmooyzjfflh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vawm" meaning "Voodoo" (in English) or "vawm" meaning "wholesale" (in English) ** "Ijmlfruqobwxpnpazkggmi" (in ROT23) "Fru" meaning "Wife" (in English) or "qob" meaning "Coarse" (in English) *** "Ewkuhcbiaoetclyckryszq" (in Vernam Cipher) "Kuh" meaning "Cow" (in English) and "Biaoe" meaning "Table" (in English) **** "Wekhucibaeotlcyckcrsyzq" (in Transposition Cipher) "huciba" change "hubica" meaning "nozzle" (in English) *** "Lckaryvqwtlsauficauzod" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Fic" short for "Fiction", "Fica" meaning "Stay" (in English), "Auzo" meaning "Neighborhood" (in English) and "Kary" meaning "Penalties" (in English) **** "Clkrayqvwltsuafciazuod" (in Transposition Cipher) "Sauf" meaning "Except" (in English) and "iazu" meaning "last year" (in English) ** "Jknmgsvrpcxyqoqbalhhnj" (in ROT24) "Bal" meaning "Ball" (in English) *** "Fxlvidcjbpfudmzdlsztar" (in Vernam Cipher) "Fud" meaning "All" (in English) or "Tar" *** "Jtnamtvprufyzbohejqzkyly" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pruf" meaning "Proof" (in English) ** "Klonhtwsqdyzrprcbmiiok" (in ROT25) "Klon" meaning "Maple" (in English) *** "Gymjedkcqvenaemtaubs" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ven" meaning "Friend" (in English) or "Vena" **** "Ygmejdckqevneamatusb" (in Transposition Cipher) "Neam" meaning "nation" (in English) and "amatus" meaning "crafts" (in English) *** "Csftrnkdozubiixhvawswc" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Doz" meaning "Dose" (in English) *** "Fpnoisxrtazyumsbbmiipi" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Miipi" meaning "Knife" (in English) **** "Pfnoisrxtzaymusbbmiipi" (in Transposition Cipher) "Zaymus" meaning "Be engaged" (in English) and "Zaymu" meaning "Loan" (in English) *** "Lkohntswqydzprrbcmiiok" (in Transposition Cipher) "kohnts" meaning "cuddle" (in English) ** "Bireewnptuvcimutypzfrb" (in Vingenere Cipher) "Bir" meaning "One (in English), "Bire" meaning "I'd like to send a message by e-mail" (in English) and "Cimu" meaning "Loving mother" (in English) *** "Dgubbzpnutxagotuzovkrb" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Gub" meaning "Wrinkles" (in English), "Ago", "Agotu" meaning "Agenda" (in English) or "agotu" meaning "aggregate" (in English) **** "Gdubbznpuxtaogtzuokvrb" (in Transposition Cipher) "puxta" meaning "thorough" (in English) or "Puxta" meaning "Thoroughly" (in English) ** "Zsjwwenlhgfysoghclbvjz" (in Beaufort Cipher) "Wen" meaning "Ask" (in English) or "Sog" meaning "Suction" (in English) ** "Mlpioutxrzeaqsscdnjjpl" (in Transposition Cipher) "Piout" change to "Pinout" * -Lmpoiuxtrdsdqacefhb- ** "Ace" ** "Mnqpjvyuseterbdfgic" (in ROT1) "Sete" meaning "Seven" (in English) and "Use" ** "Norqkwzvtfufsceghjd" (in ROT2) "Nor" *** "Jbpzmhgnfscbfanisqv" (in Vernam Cipher) "Fani" meaning "Fans" (in English) *** "Vbnjnxgdwgerseiahuu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "gerseia" meaning "Terrain" (in English) or "Gerseia" means "Jerusalem" (in English) **** "Bvnnjxdgwegresihauu" (in Transposition Cipher) "resihau" meaning "reservoir" (in English) and "esihau" meaning "toxicity" (in English) or "Esihau" meaning "To learn" (in English) ** "Opsrlxawugvgtdfhike" (in ROT3) "Op" meaning "On" (in English) and "Hike" *** "Soxpfiqykmemtgbcwrl" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Sox" *** "Porsnvbvrkwftdhfkiez" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Kie" meaning "Done" (in English) ** "Pqtsmybxvhwhuegijlf" (in ROT4) "Hue" and "Gi" meaning "Give" (in English) ** "Qrutnzcywixivfhjkmg" (in ROT5) "Rut", "Ru" meaning "Such as" (in English), "Xi" meaning "Like" (in English) and "Wi" meaning "And" (in English) *** "Rquntzycwxiifvhkjmg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Quntz" change to "Quantz" ** "Rsvuoadzxjyjwgiklnh" (in ROT6) "Vu" meaning "Seen" (in English) and "Vuo" meaning "Flux" (in English) ** "Uvyxrdgcambmzjlnoqk" (in ROT9) "Noq" meaning "Be it" (in English) *** "Vuyrxdcgabmmjzlonqk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Lon" short for "Longutide" ** "Wxaztfiecodoblnpqsm" (in ROT11) "Codo" meaning "Elbow" (in English) *** "Xwevqikddndoampnsqpw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Doam" meaning "Donate" (in English) **** "Wxeqvidkddnomapsnqwp" (in Transposition Cipher) "Maps" *** "Xwatzfeicdoolbnqpsm" (in Transposition Cipher) "Dool" meaning "Countries" (in English) ** "Yzcbvhkgeqfqdnprsuo" (in ROT13) "Suo" meaning "His" (in English) *** "Uazrevclmdgdbxnyois" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Azre" meaning "Azra" (in English) **** "Qewuazanobibcwoxoiux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "qewu" meaning "bewildered" (in English), "qewua" meaning "got married" (in English), "wuaza" meaning "wiper" (in English), "Zano" meaning "good job" (in English) and "Woxoi" change to "ώοξοι" meaning "daughters" (in English) ***** "Eqwauznaoibbwcooxixu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Naoi" meaning "Nine" (in English) and "aiob" meaning "smooth" (in English) *** "Zybcxfgkaufqcomuuspy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Kauf" meaning "Purchase" (in English) **** "Yzbxcfkgafuqocmuusyp" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gafu" meaning "picture book" (in English) ** "Fgjicornlxmxkuwyzbv" (in ROT20) "Kuw" meaning "To" (in English) ** "Ghkjdpsomynylvxzacw" (in ROT21) "Som" meaning "As" (in English) ** "Jknmgsvrpbqboyacdfz" (in ROT24) "Boy", "Boya" meaning "Paint" (in English) and "Oya" meaning "Lace" (in English) ** "Klonhtwsqcrcpzbdega" (in ROT25) "Deg" meaning "You" (in English) and "Dega" meaning "Branch" (in English) *** "Csftrnkdoaiaxvzmlbq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Doa" meaning "Prayer" (in English) **** "Molaaerjgcgvu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Mola" meaning "Spring" (in English) ***** "Omlaaejrggcvu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Omla" meaning "Action" (in English) **** "Csiqsmieldfdvxwpmauv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Miel" meaning "Honey" (in English) and "Mauv" meaning "Drop" (in English) or "mauv" meaning "ice cream" (in English) ***** "Scisqmielfddxvwmpavu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pavu" meaning "Quarter" (in English) ** "Bireewnpttofgweubjr" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Tof" meaning "Cool" (in English) or "Eub" meaning "Youth" (in English) *** "Xvpnghufgwbtunwmqj" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ghu" meaning "Attend further" (in English) **** "Xspeqhudiettlwzjnk" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Hudi" meaning "Hurry" (in English) or "hudie" meaning "Butterfly" (in English) ***** "Sxpqehduitetwlznjk" (in Transposition Cipher) "duite" meaning "pick" (in English) ** "Fxhywspitbobdaqrglv" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Spit", "Pit" or "Daq" meaning "Postal" (in English) *** "Hvixxrokrdmdadrqfmzv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Vix" meaning "Scarcely" (in English) **** "Vhixxrkormdddarfq" (in Transposition Cipher) "Kor" meaning "Disease" (in English) *** "Xfhwysiptobbadqgrlv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tobba" meaning "doctor" (in English) ** "Mlopktystbtcqaechfew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Aech" meaning "H." (in English) * Ceodre ** Ce Orde "This Order" (in English) * Etude ** "Study" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) In an updated version of the page the codes translates to * Yun doug-ju ** "Iron compartment - according to" (in English) * Jusqu' l Mort, sixe e le ** "Death until, sixth" (in English) * Ciel et Ne souffrir D' auc ** "Heaven and Do not suffer from" (in English) * Une honte mon cour fut jaa ** "A shame my heart was ice" (in English) The codes on the second page are (on the Chinese Vitruvian Man): * Bgtyhnj ** "Chuziok" (in ROT1) "Chu" meaning "Master" (in English), "Zio" meaning "Uncle" (in English) and "ziok" meaning "You mean" (in English) *** "Yusikzr" (in Vernam Cipher) "Yusi" meaning "Rain" (in English) *** "Ayrswzc" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Ayrs" short for "Ayrshire" **** "Yarwszc" (Transposition Cipher) "Yar" meaning "Competiton" (in English) or "yar" meaning "tomorrow" (in English) *** "Chuziokz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Huzi" meaning "Moustache" (in English) *** "Hcuizok" (in Transposition Cipher) "Cuizo" change to "Suizo" meaning "Swiss" (in English) ** "Divajpl" (in ROT2) "Diva" or "Vaj" meaning "Butter" (in English) *** "Maujcpux" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Mauj" meaning "Lounge" (in English) ** "Ejwbkqm" (in ROT3) "Ej" meaning "Not" (in English) *** "Awukmbt" (in Vernam Cipher) "Awu" means "Oops" (in English) ** "Glydmso" (in ROT5) "So" ** "Hmzentp" (in ROT6) "Zen" *** "Znsnetyxs" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Net" **** "Xpsnduxyux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Dux" meaning "leader" (in English) ** "Inafouq" (in ROT7) "Ina" meaning "I" (in English) or "Fouq" meaning "Above" (in English) *** "Wqnysgd" (in Bazeries Cipher) "SGD" which is short for "Signed" *** "Hoafptuv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "hoa" meaning "flower" (in English) *** "Niaofu" (in Transposition Cipher) "niaofu" meaning "bird cover" (in English) ** "Jobgpvr" (in ROT8) "Job" ** "Lqdirxt" (in ROT10) "Dir" meaning "to you" (in English) ** "Mrejsyu" (in ROT11) "Mre" meaning "Died" (in English) *** "Mbfsoyu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "soyu" meaning "strain" (in English) or "Soyu" meaning "Ancestry" (in English) ** "Otgluaw" (in ROT13) "Lua" meaning "Take" (in English) *** "Togulaw" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gula" ** "Puhmvbx" (in ROT14) "Puh" meaning "Tel" (in English) ** "Qvinwcy" (in ROT15) "Vin" meaning "Wine" (in English) *** "Dweaknu" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Weak" and "Nu" meaning "Not" (in English) **** "Byaehpuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "yaeh" meaning "A." (in English) **** "Wdekanu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Dekan" meaning "Dean" (in English) and "Dekanu" meaning "Decan" (in English) ** "Uzmragc" (in ROT19) "Uz" meaning "To" (in English) and "Rag" *** "Qmkacrj" (in Vernam Cipher) "Kac" meaning "How many" (in English) and "Kacr" meaning "Tight" (in English) *** "Yhzmqia" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Qia" meaning "Pinch" (in English) **** "Hyzqmia" (in Transposition Cipher) "MIA" short for "Missing In Action" *** "Laqcriuu" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Criu" meaning "I believe" (in English) **** "Lasatguu" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Lasa" meaning "Leave" (in English) ***** "Alstagu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Stag" ** "Vansbhd" (in ROT20) "Van" ** "Wbotcie" (in ROT21) "Bot" or "Cie" meaning "You" (in English) ** "Xcpudjf" (in ROT22) "Pu" meaning "Could" (in English) *** "Tpndfum" (in Vernam Cipher) "Fum" meaning "Smoke" (in English) ** "Ydqvekg" (in ROT23) "Vek" meaning "Age" (in English) ** "Zerwflh" (in ROT24) "Zer" meaning "What" (in English) * Ftsxcvhjk ** "Gutydwikl" (in ROT1) "Gut" *** "Gkudyxikv" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Kudy" meaning "Which way" (in English) **** "Kgtexykizv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Tex" short for "Texas" or "Texan" ***** "Gktxeyikzv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Eyi" meaning "Malicious" (in English) *** "Krtybykipv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Kip" ** "Iwvafykmn" (in ROT3) "Va" meaning "Will" (in English) ** "Kyxchamop" (in ROT5) "Chamo" meaning "I call" (in English) *** "Cpuqrahxs" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Rah" meaning "The Way" (in English) **** "Pcurqaxhs" (in Transposition Cipher) "Curqax" meaning "Curse" or "curqax" meaning "curly" (in English) *** "Izxcfcompz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "comp" short for "Composition", "Compositor", Compare, Comparative and etc. ** "Mazejcoqr" (in ROT7) "Maze" ** "Qedingsuv" (in ROT11) "Ding" and "Qed" meaning "Are" (in English) *** "Dblmnwoey" (in Bazeries Cipher) "DB" short for "Decibel" *** "Uadimhuszv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "uadi" meaning "yard" (in English) ** "Rfejohtvw" (in ROT12) "Fej" meaning "Head" (in English) and "fejo" meaning "Feud" (in English) ** "Sgfkpiuwx" (in ROT13) "piuw" meaning "Swing" (in English) ** "Vjinslxza" (in ROT16) "Jin" meaning "Gold" (in English) ** "Wkjotmyab" (in ROT17) "Jot" ** "Xlkpunzbc" (in ROT18) "Pun" *** "Pcfnyxzav" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Nyx" meaning "The Greek Godess of Night" ** "Aonsxqcef" (in ROT21) "Aon" meaning "One" (in English) *** "Qnsdpoagl" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Poa" meaning "Cool" (in English) **** "Hswpenaju" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Pena" meaning "Feather" (in English) and "Penaj" meaning "Onion" (in English) **** "Nqspdogal" (in Transposition Cipher) "Dogal" meaning "Natural" (in English) *** "Dlnsvseckv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Sec" short for "Second" ** "Bpotyrdfg" (in ROT22) "Pot" *** "Vsxiutbmg" (in Bazeries Cipher) "xiu" meaning "repair" (in English) **** "Xqyhtubmkw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "tub" ***** "Qxythumbkw" (in Transposition Cipher) "Thumb" *** "Emotwtaikw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Emot" meaning "Against" (in English) ** "Esrwbugij" (in ROT25) "gij" meaning "thou" (in English) *** "Vpunyxxfm" (in Vigenere Cipher) "VPN" which is an acyromn meaning "Virtual Private Network" and "Puny" ** "Bgqgegobw" (in Vernam Cipher) "Geg" meaning "May" (in English) or "Gob" *** "Vdmmlmskv" (in Bazeries Cipher) "DM" which is short for "Direct Message", "MM" short for "Millimeter" and "ML" short for "Milliliters" **** "Yammmluhzv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yam" *** "Tnjaciozws" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Jaci" meaning "Stronger" (in English) In the Vitruvian Man page the codes translate to: * Ce ntre ** "Which between them" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) * E tu de ** "It's you" (in English) Butterfly Miraculous This page features an image of the Butterfly Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Hawkmoth * Super Villain * Violeet ** "Vio" meaning "He saw" (in English) * Broche ** "Brooch" (in English) * Papillol ** Similar to "Papillon" (Hawk Moth) * Super Mechant ** "Super Evil" (in English) * Zorggcdfdd ** "Zor" meaning "Difficult" (in English) or "Zorg" meaning "Care" (in English) ** "Apshhdegee" (in ROT1) "Degee" meaning "Goddess" (in English) or "Gee" *** "Avsbffnzazcz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "AZC" which is short "Asielzoekerscentrum" meaning "Asylum center" (in English) **** "Avrcffpxevex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "xeve" meaning "cheeky" (in English) ***** "Varfcfxpeevx" (in Transposition Center) "Peev" meaning "Captial" (in English) *** "Pashhdgeee" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pash" meaning "stroke" (in English) ** "Crujjfgigg" (in ROT3) "Cruj" meaning "Siraj" (in English) and split letters leaving "Sir" or "Raj" which is a British sovereignty in India ** "Etwllhikii" (in ROT5) "Et" meaning "At" (in English) or "Kii" meaning "Which" (in English) *** "Aguunspcuv" (in Vernam Cipher) "Agu" change into "Aug" short for "August", "agu" meaning "Bro" short for "Brother" and "Cuv" meaning "St." (in English) **** "Qymonyxyae" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Onyx" **** "Gaunuscpuv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gaun" meaning "Dress" (in English) ** "Fuxmmijljj" (in ROT6) "Mijl" meaning "Mile" (in English) *** "Bhvvotqdvw" (in Vernam Cipher) "Vot" change into "вот" meaning "Here" (in English) or "Bot" short for "Robot" **** "Vertsedebk" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vert" which is also short for "Vertical" and "Sede" meaning "Seat" (in English) ***** "Zatrucedeg" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Truce" and "Zat" meaning "Was sitting" (in English) ****** "Azturcdeeg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Turc" meaning "Turkish" (in English) ***** "Evrsteedbk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Steed" **** "Cgvvottawv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Votta" meaning "Witnesses" (in English) *** "Olupphayoymy" (in Digrafid Cipher) "phayo" meaning "At the same time" (in English), "Phay" meaning "Milling" (in English) and "Pha" meaning "Phase" (in English) **** "Loupphyaomyy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Phyao" change to "Phao" meaning "Float" (in English) or "Pháo" meaning "Cannon" (in English) ** "Ixapplmomm" (in ROT9) "Mom" or "App" *** "Iscpqlmyoynz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Myo" meaning "Fibroids" (in English) *** "Hyellpommm" (in Four Squraes Cipher) "Yell" and "Pom" short for "Pomeranian" or "Pommy" *** "Xiapplommm" (in Transposition Cupher) "Xia" meaning "Under" (in English) ** "Kzcrrnoqoo" (in ROT11) "Noqoo" meaning "Become" (in English) *** "Gmaatyviab" (in Vernam Cipher) "Via", "Viab" short "Viable" **** "Mqhutqeqwv" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Hut" ***** "Qmhtuqqewv" (in Transposition Cipher) "tuq" meaning "brush" (in English) **** "Gdaseydyizcy" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Dase" meaning "Take out" (in English) **** "Mgatayivab" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gata" meaning "Ready" (in English) *** "Cazniissds" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Caz" meaning "Case" (in English) or "Ni" meaning "Into" (in English) *** "Kzbssmltoo" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Too" ** "Ladssoprpp" (in ROT12) "Lad" or "Sop" *** "Hnbbuzwjbc" (in Vernam Cipher) "Buz" short for "Buzz" **** "Nhbubzjwbc" (in Transposition Cipher) "Bub" *** "Lacttnmupp" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Act" ** "Mbettpqsqq" (in ROT13) "Bet" *** "Ioccvaxkcd" (in Vernam Cipher) "Vax" meaning "Wax" (in English) **** "Wasqeapacb" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Was" and "Eapa" meaning "Screed" (in English) ***** "Vbqsaelebc" (in Four Squares Cipher) "saele" meaning "hiking" (in English) *** "Hlvxttddod" (in Bazeries Cipher) "DOD" short for "Department of Defense" ** "Ncfuuqrtrr" (in ROT14) "Fu" meaning "Vice" (in English) *** "Ngadyyiiti" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Gad" or "Gady" meaning "Reptiles" (in English) **** "Mhdayyiiti" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Day" ** "Odgvvrsuss" (in ROT15) "Sus" meaning "Their" (in English), "Suss" and "Od" meaning "From" (in English) *** "Smbieeooyo" (in Bazeries Cipher) "ooyo" meaning "weep" (in English) **** "Msbeieooyo" (in Transposition Cipher) "Beieo" meaning "Being hungry" (in English) *** "Dogvvrusss" (in Transposition Cipher) "Russ" ** "Qfixxtuwuu" (in ROT17) "Fix" or "Wu" meaning "No" (in English) *** "Msggzebogh" (in Vernam Cipher) "Bog" **** "Hmolzmvmsr" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Mol" short for "Mole" or " Manned Orbital Laboratory" ***** "Gnlowpwlrs" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Low" **** "Smgzgeobgh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Geo" ** "Ujmbbxyayy" (in ROT21) "Uj" meaning "New" (in English) *** "Qwkkdifskl" (in Vernam Cipher) "Dif" short for "Different" *** "Jumbbxayy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Xay" meaning "Grind" (in English) ** "Wloddzacaa" (in ROT23) "Lod" meaning "Load" (in English) *** "Symmfkhumn" (in Vernam Cipher) "Hum" **** "Ohucghrhyn" (in Bazeries Cipher) "ohu" meaning "danger" (in English) ***** "Nisehgsgxo" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Nise" meaning "Launch" (in English) ***** "Hougchhryn" (in Transposition Cipher) "Hou" meaning "Rear" (in English) *** "Vmodeycaaa" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Mode" and "Deyca" meaning "businessman" (in English) **** "Mvoedyacaa" (in Transposition Cipher) "Yaca" ** "Xmpeeabdbb" (in ROT24) "Peea" meaning "Pear" (in English) or "Peeab" meaning "Peeps" (in English) change into "Peab" meaning "Must" (in English) *** "Tznnglivno" (in Vernam Cipher) "gliv" meaning "Fungus" (in English) or "Gliv" meaning "Fever" (in English) **** "Tnzfmnwnes" (in Bazeries Cipher) "nes" meaning "because" (in English) ***** "Tkzoennzhywy" (in Digrafid Cipher) "zoen" meaning "kiss" (in English) or "Zoe" ***** "Sovknmxmcu" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Sov" meaning "Sleeping" (in English) **** "Uynnfmfyon" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yon" meaning "A" (in English) ***** "Yunfnmyfon" (in Transposition Cipher) "yun" meaning "That's it" (in English) and "Fon" a member of people living in Benin, Africa **** "Ztngnlvino" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vino" meaning "Wine" (in English) *** "Wnpeaedbbb" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Pea" **** "Nwpaeebdbb" (in Transposition Cipher) "Paee"meaning "Pie" (in English) and "Paeeb" meaning "Pipe" (in English) ** "Pktwcetbft" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Cet" meaning "This" (in English) *** "Lxrfepatrg" (in Vernam Cipher) "Fepa" meaning "Feed" (in English) and "Patr" meaning "The character" (in English) **** "Xlrefptarg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ref" short for "Referee" *** "Xtclaktgvt" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Lak" meaning "Is yours" (in English) **** "Ysanefriyq" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Sane" and "Fri" short for "Friday" ***** "Syaenfiryq" (in Transposition Cipher) "Syaen" change to "Sayen" **** "Txcalkgtvt" (in Transposition Cipher) "Calk" change to "Caulk" *** "Kptcwebtft" (in Transposition Cipher) "Web" ** "Lqheywhzvh" (in Beaufort Cipher) "Hey" *** "Frdkulrezr" (in Bazeries Cipher) "kul" meaning "fun" (in English) **** "Rfduklerzr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Dukler" meaning "Duke's" (in English) ** "Vbppinkxpq" (in Vernam Cipher) "Pin" ** "Zurgecmycybz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Urge" *** "Zurgceowdxew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "CEO" short for "Chief Executive Officer" **** "Uzrcgewodexw" (in Transposition Cipher) "gewode" meaning "ordained" (in English) and "Gewo" meaning "Custom" (in English) ** "Yprghbaidd" (in Four Squares Cipher) "baid" meaning "dance" (in English) * Abcdefggt ** "Bcdefghhu" (in ROT1) "De" meaning "Of" (in English) or "Hu" meaning "He is" (in English) *** "Xpbnhrozg" (in Vernam Cipher) "Roz" meaning "Pink" (in English) **** "Zncmgspykw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "NC" short for "North Carolina" *** "Vbamglryr" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Bam" or "Bamg" meaning "Bang" (in English) *** "Cbedgfhhuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bed" ** "Cdefghiiv" (ROT2) "Ef" meaning "If" (in English) and "Hiiv" meaning "Yeast" (in English) *** "Yqcoispah" (in Vernam Cipher) "cois" meaning "together" (in English) and "Pah" meaning "Perspective" (in English) **** "Uadowsxrq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Uado" meaning "Shoal" (in English) or "Ado" *** "Albrmgwew" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Alb" meaning "White" (in English) ** "Efghijkkx" (in ROT4) "Hij" meaning "He" (in English) ** "Hijklmnna" (in ROT7) "nna" meaning "nes" (in English) *** "Aseqkurcj" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ase" meaning "Sweat" (in English) ** "Ijklmnoob" (in ROT8) "Noo" meaning "Us" (in English) ** "Vwxyzabbo" (in ROT21) "Zabbo" meaning "Oats" (in English) *** "Rjvhblita" (in Vernam Cipher) "Blita" change to "Balita" meaning "Toddlers" (in English) *** "Epkqzuvsv" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Ep" meaning "Extreme Pressure" **** "Epfuzuxqzv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fuzu" meaning "Abundant" (in English) *** "Wvxzyabbo" (in Transposition Cipher) "Yabbo" meaning "Please" (in English) ** "Yzabcdeer" (in ROT24) "Deer" *** "Umykeolwd" (in Vernam Cipher) "Keo" meaning "Glue" (in English) or "Kéo" meaning "Drag" (in English) **** "Yuhslcfbk" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Yuh" ***** "Zthsnagakz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Snag" and "Naga" **** "Muyekowld" (in Transposition Cipher) "Muye" meaning "Wood leaf" (in English) ** "Kdwhateyf" (in Beaufort Cipher) "What", "Ate" and "Hate" *** "Ckbtqrlgu" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Igu" add an "a" making "Iagu" meaning "Song" (in English) ** "Qavglbmtm" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Qav" meaning "Frog" (in English) ** "Bacedfggt" (in Transposition Cipher) "Bac" meaning "Ferry" (in English) and "bac" meaning "trough" (in English) Akumatization This page shows how the Butterfly Miraculous' special superpower, Akumatization, is able to turn people into superheroes. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows (all French): * Choisir ** "To choose" (in English) * Il faut bien sélectionner ses élites à ** "You must select your elites to" (in English) * L'avenir du monde en dépend ** "The world's future depends on" (in English) * Biologiste (next to the woman on the bottom left of the right page) ** "Biologist" (in English) Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Volpina * Fezdcdfvdvd ** "Fez" meaning "Did" (in English) ** "Gfaedegwewe" (in ROT1) "ede" meaning "help" (in English), "Wewe" meaning "You" (in English), "aede" meaning "Temple" (in English), "Aede" meaning "Written" (in English), "Aed" meaning "Garden" (in English), "Faede" change into "Fadede" meaning "Fade" (in English), "faedegwewe" meaning "in the first place" (in English), "Aedegwewe" meaning "They should be avoided" (in English) and "edegwewe" meaning "Graduation" (in English) *** "Gjcebepnbhzz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "cebe" meaning "pocket" (in English) and "Ebe" meaning "Midwife" (in English) ** "Ihcgfgiygyg" (in ROT3) "Giy" meaning "Wear" (in English) *** "Euaphrpqslo" (in Vernam Cipher) "EUA" meaning "USA" (in English) **** "Euelgsluqnpy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "sluq" meaning "slogan" (in English) **** "Ueahprqpsol" (in Transposition Cipher) "Sol" short for "Solution" and check dictionary for other definitions *** "Warmgmwmumu" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Warm" **** "Wupajneiyynz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "wupa" meaning "Afraid" (in English), "Ajn" meaning "Anyway" (in English), "pajn" meaning "Guys" (in English) or "Panj" meaning "Hive" (in English) ***** "Uwpjanieynyz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Janie" ** "Jidhghjzhzh" (in ROT4) "jid" meaning "grandfather" (in English) *** "Fvbqisqrtmp" (in Vernam Cipher) "qis" meaning "part" (in English) **** "Gveowddtixh" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Tix" short for "Tickets" ***** "Gevodwditxh" (in Transposition Cipher) "Gevo" short for "Gevo Inc." which is a company Englewood, Colorado ** "Kjeihikaiai" (in ROT5) "Kaia" meaning "Go" (in English) or "kaiai" meaning "Nature" (in English), "Kaiai" meaning "Kawai" (in English), "Hika" meaning "Hesitate" (in English) and "Ai" meaning "Love" (in English) *** "Gwcrjtrsunq" (in Vernam Cipher) "Sun" **** "Gcboquixvqpz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "boqu" meaning "Boss" (in English) ***** "Cgbqouxivpqz" (in Transposition Cipher) "qouxi" meaning "European System" (in English) *** "Jkehiiakiia" (in Transposition Cipher) "kehi" meaning "body" (in English) ** "Onimlmoemem" (in ROT9) "Oni" meaning "They" (in English) *** "Xiejnnojnqbz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Nojn" meaning "Nons" (in English) *** "Nogomlpdpbpw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Nogom" meaning "Foot" (in English) and "Gom" meaning "Collect" (in English) *** "Noilmmeomme" (in Transposition Cipher) "Noil" and "Meom" meaning "Meoma" (in English) ** "Pojnmnpfnfn" (in ROT10) "Poj" meaning "Capacity" (in English) ** "Qpkonoqgogo" (in ROT11) "Konoq" change into "коноя" meaning "Horse" (in English) and "kanoe" meaning "Canoe" (in English) ** "Srmqpqsiqiq" (in ROT13) "Siq" meaning "As" (in English) *** "Ohidxdodwdw" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Ohi" meaning "Past" (in English) **** "Niidycodybzw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Cody" **** "Hoixdddowwd" (in Transposition Cipher) "Hoi" meaning "Association" (in English) *** "Rslruthtfuv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Ruth" **** "Srlurtthfvu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Lurt" meaning "cheated" (in English) ** "Utosrsuksks" (in ROT15) "Utos" meaning "Command" (in English) *** "Qgmbtdbcexa" (in Vernam Cipher) "Cexa" meaning "Quote" (in English) *** "Ystoioyococ" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Toioyo" meaning "Toyo" (in English) **** "Gzyipngiiinz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Yip" ***** "Kwyinpigiipx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yin" and "Yinpi" meaning "Sound skin" (in English), "Yinp" short for "Yinpin" meaning "Audio" (in English) and "Yinpig" meaning "Due to leather" (in English) ***** "Zgypiniginiz" (in Transposition Cipher) "pini" meaning "pines" (in English) **** "Xttoioyodnex (in Four Squares Cipher) "Yod" ***** "Txtioooydenx" (in Transposition Cipher) "tioo" meaning "crystalline" (in English) and "tiooo" meaning "slipping" (in English) *** "Tuntsrukuhux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Tunt" meaning "Thin" (in English) and "tunts" meaning "feeling" (in English) *** "Tuorsskussk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tuors" meaning "Tours" (in English) ** "Wvqutuwmumu" (in ROT17) "qut" meaning "Cut off" (in English), "Qutu" meaning "Box" (in English), "Mu" meaning "Wood" (in English) and "utu" meaning "price" (in English) *** "Siodvfdegzc" (in Vernam Cipher) "Iod" meaning "Iodine" (in English) *** "Vwuqutwmrpuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "wuqu" meaning "uninteresting" (in English) ** "Yxswvwyowow" (in ROT19) "owo" meaning "The word" or "Owow" meaning "Fishing" (in English) *** "Uopkekuksks" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Kek" meaning "Cake" (in English), "Keku" meaning "Hard work" (in English), "kekuk" meaning "Poke" (in English), "kekuks" meaning "To be" (in English), change to "kukuks" meaning "fall down" (in English) and "Kuku" meaning "Nail" (in English) **** "Umrenjcazzmy" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Ren" meaning "People" (in English) or "Renj" meaning "Range" (in English) ***** "Murnejaczmzy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Urn" **** "Tppkekukuhux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "kukuhux" meaning "to kiss you" (in English) or "Kukuhux" meaning "It's up to you" (in English), "Ukuhu" meaning "Qualities" (in English) and "Ukuhux" meaning "Shuffle" (in English) **** "Oupekkkussk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pekku" meaning "Peck" (in English) ** "Azuyxyaqyqy" (in ROT21) "Zuy" meaning "Sufficient" (in English) *** "Qyzupuqudud" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Zupu" meaning "Soup" (in English), "puqu" meaning "Composing" (in English), "qudu" meaning "Curvature" (in English) and "qudud" meaning "Self" (in English) **** "Yqzpuuuqddu" (in Transposition Cipher) "puuuz" meaning "puzzle" (in Transposition Cipher) ** "Bavzyzbrzrz" (in ROT22) "Bav" meaning "Father" (in English) *** "Xntiakijleh" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ntia" and change to "Chia" **** "Fbzfelixjhdz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Felix" **** "Nxtaikjilhe" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jilh" meaning "The district" (in English) *** "Veqzuzvzizi" (in Bazeries Cipher) "zizi" meaning "willy" (in English) **** "Zauvuzzvkyky" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Zauvu" change to "Zaovu" meeting "Sister-in-Law" (in English) and "zauv" meaning "mathematics" (in English) ***** "Azuuvzvzkkyy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Azuu" meaning "Azu" (in Transposition Cipher) ** "Edycbceucuc" (in ROT25) "Céu" meaning "Sky" (in English) or "Cực" meaning "Pole" (in English) *** "Lubavalayay" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Luba" meaning "Enable" (in English), "luba" meaning "permission" (in English), "bava" meaning slime" (in English), "Avalaya" meaning "Avalanche" (in English) and "Aval" meaning "Downstream" (in English) **** "Ulbvaaalyya" (in Transposition Cipher) "Bva" meaning "Bava" (in Transposition Cipher) *** "Dexdcbeuesex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Beues" change to "Beques" meaning "Scholarships" (in English) and "Dex" short for "Dexedrine" ** "Gzlbabgbebe" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Bab" meaning "Chapter" (in English), "Bab" the founder of Babism and also short for "Babylonia" a state in 1895 BC-539 BC *** "Kwmabagbbeez" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Mabag" meaning "change" (in English) and "Abag" meaning "support" (in English) *** "Zglabbbgeeb" (in Transposition Cipher) "glab" meaning "glove" (in English) ** "Xhtabeojagzz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Tabeo" meaning "Eat" (in English) *** "Hxtbaejoazgz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Baejo" meaning "Banjo" (in English), "baejoaz" meaning "hang down" (in English) ** "Kayedcfvayey" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Kayed" meaning "Constraint" (in English) and "Vay" meaning "Borrow" (in English) * Hgvzrddzc ** "Ihwaseead" (in ROT1) "Seead" separate words leaving "See and ad" *** "Krwqlobql" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Lob" **** "Guvrolarpv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Rola" meaning "Rolls" (in English) or "Rolar" meaning "To roll" (in English) ***** "Ugvorlrapv" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vor" meaning "In front" (in English) *** "Hivbucaeey" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bucae" meaning "Bucaris" (in English) **** "Ihvubceaey" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ceae" meaning "Cea" (in English) short for "Council of Economic Advisors" *** "Hiwsaeaed" (in Transposition Cipher) "Saea" meaning "Cut" (in English) ** "Mlaewiieh" (in ROT5) "Lae" meaning "Download" (in English) *** "Euujuplsp" (in Vernam Cipher) "ujup" change to "ujub" meaning "Swims" (in English) and "Ujub" meaning "Floats" (in English) *** "Lmaweieih" (in Transposition Cipher) "Weiei" meaning "Why" (in English) ** "Podhzllhk" (in ROT8) "Pod" and it meaning "Under" (in English) ** "Qpeiammil" (in ROT9) "Peima" meaning "Peanut" (in English) *** "Mccrcxtax" (in Vernam Cipher) "Tax" **** "Haapaitpq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Apait" meaning "Paternal" (in English), "Pait" meaning "Bitter" (in English) and "Haapa" meaning "Practice" (in English) ***** "Fceldfuouv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Fuou" meaning "Going to Europe" (in English) ***** "Ahaapiptq" (in Transposition Cipher) "haapip" meaning "Rubber" (in English) *** "Uldkblogpv" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Log" *** "Pqeaimiml" (in Transposition Cipher) "eaimi" meaning "healing" (in English) and "aimi" meaning "Amy" (in English) ** "Srgkcookn" (in ROT11) "Cook" *** "Oeetezvcz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Ete" meaning "Summer" (in English) **** "Llstzlzae" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Zae" change to "зае" meaning "Occupied" (in English) ***** "Llsztlaze" (in Transposition Cipher) "Laze" *** "Omisacsnc" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Omisa" meaning "Stop" (in English) and "omisa" meaning "dry up" (in English) **** "Mohtcasnex" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Moht" meaning "Station" (in English) ***** "Omhctansex" (in Transpositon Cipher) "Tanse" meaning "expertise" (in English) **** "Moiascnsc" (in Transposition Cipher) "Moias" change to "Mayas" *** "Rskgdnpipx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Pip" or short for "Pipsqueak" *** "Rsgckokon" (in Transposition Cipher) "Koko" meaning "Size" and "Kokon" meaning "All ages" (in English) ** "Utimeqqmp" (in ROT13) "Time" or "Ut" meaning "Out" (in English) *** "Qggvgbxeb" (in Vernam Cipher) "Xeb" meaning "Rust" (in English) *** "Tugoaurlpz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Goaur" meaning "Goore" (in English) *** "Tuiemqmqp" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tui" meaning "Retreat" (in English) ** "Vujnfrrnq" (in ROT14) "Vuj" meaning "Yes" (in English) ** "Yxmqiuuqt" (in ROT17) "qiu" meaning "begging" (in English) ** "Zynrjvvru" (in ROT18) "Ru" meaning "Such as" (in English) *** "Vllalgcjg" (in Vernam Cipher) "Alg" change to "Alag" meaning "Apart" (in English) ** "Baptlxxtw" (in ROT20) "Bapt" short for "Baptist" or "Baptized" *** "Xnncnieli" (in Vernam Cipher) "Iel" meaning "Somehow" (in English) and "Nieli" meaning "Swallowed up" (in English) **** "Nxnncilei" (in Transposition Cipher) "Cile" meaning "Chile" (in English) and "Lei" *** "Abounvyszw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Aboun" meaning "Abon" (in English) **** "Baonuvsyzw" (in Transposition Cipher) "baonu" meaning "fury" (in English) and "aonu" meaning "innumerable" (in English) ** "Cbqumyyux" (in ROT21) "Qum" meaning "Sand" (in English) *** "Bcqmuyuyx" (in Transposition Cipher) "muyu" meaning "Bathing" (in English) ** "Fetxpbbxa" (in ROT24) "Fet" meaning "Done" (in English) and "Xa" meaning "Commune" (in English) *** "Brrgrmipm" (in Vernam Cipher) "Mip" short for "Month Investment Plan" **** "Viihimwhx" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Viihi" meaning "Anger" (in English) or "viihim" meaning "Hateful" (in English) *** "Kasymecwev" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Kasy" meaning "Cash" (in English) **** "Aksmyewcev" (in Transposition Cipher) "Yew" ** "Fazhcvfjvpb" (in Beaufort Cipher) "Faz" meaning "Does" (in English) *** "Bnxqegmbhcj" (in Vernam Cipher) "Qeg" meaning "We are now" (in English) **** "Kotbnivberay" (in Digrafid Cipher) "beray" meaning "let's go" (in English), "bera" meaning "Bear" (in English) and "Bera" means "Carry" (in English) ** "Dttitokro" (in Vernam Cipher) "Titok" meaning "Secret" (in English) *** "Dttitogupy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "itog" meaning "total" (in English) *** "Tdttiorko" (in Transposition Cipher) "Tiorko" change to "Τιωρκο" meaning "Tyrico" (in English) ** "Rembizbaz" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Biz" short for "Business" *** "Ermibzabz" (in Transposition Cipher) "ermib" meaning "ermit" (in English) * Ghzsxg ** "Ijbuzi" (in ROT2) "Buz" meaning "Ice" (in English) and "Buzi" meaning "Mouth" (in English) ** "Jkcvaj" (in ROT3) "Vaj" meaning "Butter" (in English) *** "Fxaecu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Aecu" meaning "Patient" (in English) **** "Gqpyal" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Pya" meaning "Drink it" (in English) ***** "Yakgxl" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Yak" ***** "Frozal" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Froza" meaning "Froze" (in English) ** "Lmexcl" (in ROT5) "Mex" short for "Mexican" *** "Hzcgew" (in Vernam Cipher) "Gew" meaning "Pro" short for "Professional" (in English) **** "Hobdix" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Hob" *** "Mlecxl" (in Transposition Cipher) "LEC" short for "Local Enterprise Company" ** "Nogzen" (in ROT7) "Nog" meaning "Yet" (in English) and "Zen" *** "Wmfewo" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Few" ** "Ophafo" (in ROT8) "Opha" meaning "Bleeding" (in English) *** "Pohfao" (Transposition Cipher) "FAO" short "for the attention of" ** "Pqibgp" (in ROT9) "Qib" meaning "Level" (in English) or "qib" meaning "grade" (in English) *** "Lugdkm" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Lug" ** "Stlejs" (in ROT12) "Lej" meaning "Lei" (in English) ** "Tumfkt" (in ROT13) "Tum" short for "Tummy" *** "Phkome" (in Vernam Cipher) "Kome" meaning "Who?" (in English) **** "Hpkmoe" (in Transposition Cipher) "Moe" ** "Wxpinw" (in ROT16) "Pin" *** "Wmrohx" (In Digrafid Cipher) "Roh" meaning "Spirit" (in English) ** "Abtmra" (in ROT20) "Mra" meaning "Once" (in English) *** "Qtvqih" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Qih" meaning "Hit" (in English) **** "Qywepi" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Wepi" meaning "A copy" (in English) or "wepi" meaning "war" (in English) *** "Baroqb" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bar" or "Baro" meaning "Feeds" (in English) *** "Batrma" (in Transposition Cipher) "atrma" meaning "rhythm" (in English) ** "Bcunsb" (in ROT21) "Cun" meaning "With a" (in English) or "Cuns" meaning "About" (in English) *** "Vyavon" (in Bazeries Cipher) "yav" meaning "Slow" (in English) or "yavo" meaning "Theirs" (in English) **** "Yvaovn" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vaov" meaning "Wow" (in English) ** "Dewpud" (in ROT23) separate word in half leaving "Dew" and "Pud" short for "Pudding" ** "Wdbiti" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Biti" meaning "Be" (in English) ** "Mzrmpo" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Rmpo" change to "Putto" meaning "Rbo" (in English) *** "Pwrmop" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Mop" ** "Hgxuwh" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Xuw" meaning "Hypocritical" (in English) * Zazsqrx ** "Abatrsy" (in ROT1) "Aba" short for "Abba" and "abat" meaning "Blind" (in English) *** "Qqvoitu" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Voit" meaning "You can" (in English) **** "Qqylituz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Litu" meaning "Litas" (in English) **** "Qqviotu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Otu" meaning "Weed" (in English) *** "Baartsy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Arts" ** "Bcbustz" (in ROT2) "Bust" *** "Xpzdueg" (in Vernam Cipher) "Due" *** "Cbertszz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Bert" ** "Cdcvtua" (in ROT3) "Tua" meaning "Your" (in English) *** "Dcaxutev" (in Four Squares Cipher) "caxu" meaning "Dismantle" (in English) and "Caxute" change to "Canute" which is the name of an old king that ruled Denmark, Norway and England in the 11th century. **"Hihayzf" (in ROT8) "Hiha" meaning "Sleeve" (in English) and "Hay" *** "Dvfjakm" (in Vernam Cipher) "Jak" meaning "How" (in English) **** "Vdfajkm" (in Transposition Cipher) "Faj" meaning "Species" (in English) ** "Ijibzag" (in ROT9) "Jib", "Zag", "Ijib" change into "Eajib" meaning "Wonderous" (in English) and "Iji" meaning "Maintain" (in English) ** "Jkjcabh" (in ROT10) "Cab" short for "Taxicab" *** "Kjjacbh" (in Transposition Cipher) "jac" short for "Jacket" and "Junior Association Commerce" ** "Mnmfdek" (in ROT13) "Dek" meaning "Ten" (in English) *** "Iakofpr" (in Vernam Cipher) "Iako" meaning "Although" (in English), "iakof" meaning "The same" (in English) and "Iakof" meaning "James" (in English) **** "Fdipkluw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "kluw" meaning "tangle" (in English) **** "Aikfopr" (in Transposition Cipher) "Fop" *** "Nmlgedkz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "GED" short for "General Education Development" or "General Equivalency Degree" *** "Nmmdfek" (in Transposition Cipher) "Fek" meaning "In you" (in English) ** "Pqpighn" (in ROT16) "Pig" *** "Ldnrisu" (in Vernam Cipher) "Risu" meaning "Smile" (in English) and "Nrisu" meaning "Morris" (in English) **** "Fnbowiy" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Bow" *** "Luokhgpx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Luok" meaning "Bay" (in English) ** "Rsrkijp" (in ROT18) "Kij" meaning "Stick" (in English) ** "Tutmklr" (in ROT20) "Tut" meaning "Does" (in English) *** "Ttyfchi" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Chi" **** "Ttvichky" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Vich" meaning "Witch" (in English) *** "Utrofpuw" (in Four Squares) "Utrof" change to "Utrop" meaning "Exclaimation" (in English) **** "Turfopwu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Turf" ** "Uvunlms" (in ROT21) "Uvu" meaning "Ear" (in English) *** "Qzspmlux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Lux" meaning a "measurement of light" or short for "Luxembourg *** "Vuulnms" (in Transposition Cipher) "Vuul" meaning "On the ball" (in English) ** "Vwvomnt" (in ROT22) "Wvom" change to "Shvom" meaning "Stitched" (in English) *** "Rjtxoya" (in Vernam Cipher) "xoya" meaning "the world" (in English) ** "Wxwpnou" (in ROT23) "Pnou" meaning "And" (in English) *** "Xwzmonuz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "monuz" meaning "your mode" (in English) and "Monu" meaning "Manu" (in English) **** "Wxzomnzu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Omn" meaning "Omni" (in English) ** "Xyxqopv" (in ROT24) "Qop" meaning "Cover" (in English) ** "Lezsohn" (in Beaufort Cipher) separate word leaving "Lez" short for "Lesbian" and "Sohn" meaning "Son" (in English) *** "Paxunipx" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Xuni" meaning "Virtual" (in English) **** "Apxnuixp" (in Transposition Cipher) "APX" short for "Approximable" ** "Zzqidop" (in Bazeries Cipher) "qido" meaning "looking forward" (in English) * Dxwsvbntcf ** "Kedzciuajm" (in ROT7) "Ked" meaning "When" (in English) or "ciuaj" meaning "Citizens" (in English) *** "Grbietbsvz" (in Vernam Cipher) "Biet" meaning "Know" (in English) **** "Mvitlwveoz" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Vit" meaning "Year" (in English) ***** "Lwitmvzapy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Wit" ****** "Wlimtvazpy" (in Transposition Cipher) "limt" meaning "bonded" (in English) or "Limt" meaning "glued" (in English) **** "Rgbeitsbvz" (in Transposition Cipher) "Beits" meaning "Stain" (in English) *** "Bkpveonatg" (in Bazeries Cipher) "veonat" meaning "Veiled (in English) or change to "venonat" meaning "Come out" (in English) **** "Kbpevoantg" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pevoant" change to "Pavonat" and "PEVOA" short for "Pilot Escort Vehicle Operators in America" *** "Kgehticypyjz" (in Digrafid Cipher) "Geht" meaning "Going" (in English) *** "Ekdcziaujm" (in Transposition Cipher) "Aujm" meaning "Azam" (in English) ** "Lfeadjvbkn" (in ROT8) "Fea" meaning "Ugly" (in English) *** "Lkfabjdzqzjz (in Digrafid Cipher) "Fab" short for "Fabulous" (in English) or "Fabj" meaning "Send to Beijing" (in English) ** "Oihdgmyenq" (in ROT11) "oih" meaning "oh" (in English) or "Mye" meaning "Much" (in English) *** "Kvfmixfwzd" (in Vernam Cipher) "Mix" *** "Srwhmbunld" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Bun" meaning "Good" (in English) *** "Iohgdmeynq" (in Transposition Cipher) "Ioh" meaning "Ion" (in English) ** "Pjiehnzfor" (in ROT12) "Jie" meaning "They are" (in English), "For" and "jieh" short for "jiéhūn" meaning "Marry" (in English) *** "Jpihenfzor" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pihen" meaning "relax" (in English) and "Ihen" meaning "Accident" (in English) ** "Smlhkqciru" (in ROT15) "ciru" meaining "Pierce" (in English) *** "Ofhdcraiwy" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Crai" meaning "Philanderer" (in English) **** "Liicbsdfyw" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Lii" meaning "You do" (in English) *** "Mslkhqicru" (in Transposition Cipher) "qicru" meaning "Asthma" (in English) ** "Vpokntflux" (in ROT18) "Vpok" meaning "Whip" (in English) ** "Zkubxmulos" (in Vernam Cipher) "Kub" change to "куб" meaning "Cube" (in English) and "Mulos" meaning "Mules" (in English) ** "Cyxrwaosah" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Waosa" meaning "And long" (in English) *** "Ycxwrasoah" (in Transposition Cipher) "Raso" meaning "Satin" (in English) * Draught ** "Draft" (in English) * Dxwsvbnts ** "Eyxtwcout" (in ROT1) "Cout" meaning "Cost" (in English) or "Out" *** "Alycynmf" (in Vernam Cipher) "Cyn" meaning "Before" (in English) *** "Lpuaktsty" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Pua" meaning "Nose" (in English), "Puak" meaning "Tribal" (in English) or "puak" meaning "Tribe" (in English) **** "Plqeiutszy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Qeiut" meaning "Who follows the good" (in English) **** "Plukattsy" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pluka" meaning "Rinse" (in English) *** "Yexwtcuot" (in Transposition Cipher) "Cuot" change to "Chuột" meaning "Mouse" (in English) ** "Gazvyeqwv" (in ROT3) "Gaz" meaning "Gas" (in English) *** "Mzqluedek" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Lue" meaning "Read" (in English), "luede" meaning "ringing" (in English) and "Luede" meaning "Loud" (in English) **** "Zmquleedk" (in Transposition Cipher) "Quleed" meaning "Truly" (in English) or "quleed" meaning "Cloudy" (in English) ** "Hbawzfrxw" (in ROT4) "Baw" meaning "Have fun" (in English) *** "Doyfbqypi" (in Vernam Cipher) "Doy" meaning "I give" (in English) *** "Rqvgzkikp" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Kik" meaning "Who" (in English) ** "Kedzciuaz" (in ROT7) "ciua" meaning "targeted" (in English) *** "Cblwazyzq" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Wazy" meaning "Vases" (in English) and "Lwa" which means "Law" (in English) **** "Bclawzzyq" (in Transposition Cipher) "Claw" *** "Ekdcziauz" (in Transposition Cipher) "ziauz" meaning "yes you" (in English) ** "Mgfbekwcb" (in ROT9) "bek" meaning "Defender" (in English) *** "Itdkgvdun" (in Vernam Cipher) "Dun" *** "Mggaekxbew" (in Four Squares Cipher) "gaek" meaning "old man" (in English) ** "Pjiehnzfe" (in ROT12 )"Jie" meaning "They are" (in English) *** "Jpihenfze" (in Transposition Cipher) "Pihe" meaning "Fluff" (in English) ** "Qkjfioagf" (in ROT13) "ioa" meaning "here" (in English), "Fi" meaning "Be" (in English) and "fioag" meaning "pyramid" (in English) *** "Kqjifogaf" (in Transposition Cipher) "Jifoga" meaning "For yourself" (in English) and "Foga" meaing "Teeth" (in English) ** "Smlhkqcih" (in ROT15) "Cih" meaning "Place" (in English) *** "Ozjqmbjat" (in Vernam Cipher) "Oz" and "Jat" *** "Ofhdcrarw" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Crar" meaning "Legalism" (in English) **** "Fohcdrraw" (in Transposition Cipher) "Raw" *** "Mslkhqich" (in Transposition Cipher) "Qic" meaning "Keech" (in English) ** "Uonjmsekj" (in ROT17) "Uon" meaning "Control" (in English) *** "Qblsodlcv" (in Vernam Cipher) "Sod" short for "Sodium" ** "Wqplougml" (in ROT19) "Ploug" short for "Plougmand" *** "Sdnuqfnex" (in Vernam Cipher) "dnu" meaning "bottom" (in English) **** "Onbgdynpl" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Dyn" meaning "Man" (in English) **** "Dsnqufenx" (in Transposition Cipher) "Qufen" meaning "Distinguish" (in English) ** "Autpsykqp" (in ROT23) "Aut" meaning "Or" (in English) *** "Whryujrib" (in Vernam Cipher) "Rib" *** "Qtyuoxcxd" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Yuox" meaning "some" (in English) or "Uox" meaning "The voice" (in English) *** "Equotxfupz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Equo" meaning "Fair" (in English) **** "Qeutoxufpz" (in Transposition Cipher) "oxu" meaning "reading" (in English) ** "Cwvruamsr" (in ROT25) "Ruams" meaning "For the public" (in English), "Ruam" meaning "Rash" (in English) and "Rua" meaning "Street" (in English) *** "Yjtawltkd" (in Vernam Cipher) "taw" meaning "have" (in English) and "Awl" meaning "First" (in English) **** "Jytwalktd" (in Transposition Cipher) "Walk" *** "Aekqyihio" (in Bazeries Cipher)"Yihi" meaning "Yes" (in English) **** "Eafuyiihpy" (in Four Squares Cipher) "Eafuyi" meaning "Anchor" (in English) or "eafuyi" meaning "fisherman" and "Eafu" meaning "Eagle" (in English) *** "Wcvurasmr" (in Transposition Cipher) "vura" meaning "wound" (in English) and "ura" meaning "hour" (in English) ** "Ttyirddpu" (in Vigenere Cipher) "Yi" and "Pu" meaning "One could" (in English) *** "Tutbiwbyx" (in Bazeries Cipher) "byx" meaning "trouser" (in English) *** "Ttyitbeouz" (in Four Squares Cipher) "beou" meaning "life" (in English) and "béo" meaning "fat" (in English) **** "Ttytiboeuz" (in Transposition Cipher) "tiboeuz" meaning "to quench" (in English) *** "Ttyridpdu" (in Transposition Cipher) "Rid" ** "Bkpveonot" (in Bazeries Cipher) "Eon" and "Not" ** "Cyxrwaosux" (in Four Squares Cipher) "waosu" meaning "Japanese male" (in English) *** "Ycxwrasoux" (in Transposition Cipher) "Rasou" meaning "Rasu" (in English) Bee Miraculous This page features an image of the Bee Miraculous. It also shows a Bee Miraculous wielder and the spinning top. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Queen Bee * Volpina Peacock Miraculous This page features an image of the Peacock Miraculous. It also shows a Peacock Miraculous wielder and its tool. Other contents According to Wang Fu, the book contains several spells that are able to grant new valuable abilities for Miraculous holders to use. In order to get the power to change reality, a person would need to know the spell to activate it while having both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. However, the spells that are needed to activate or deactivate it are currently unknown. In "Syren", it was revealed that the spellbook also contains recipes for potions fed to kwamis to modify their powers. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste also call the spellbook the Grimoire. * The text on the pages of the book uses Lewis Carroll's Nyctographic system (alphabet here). ** When translated some of the words are in French, English, German, Korean, Finnish, Romanian, Italian, Greek, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Dutch, Hawaiian, Russian, Slovenian, Icelandic, Arabic, Swahili, Norwegian, Catalan, Kurdish, Persian, Nepali, Maltese, Esperanto, Hungarian, Maori, Estonian, Slovak, Croatin, Polish, Hungarian, Uzbek, Albanian, Luxembourgish, Bangla, Bonsian, Basque, Azerbaijani, Czech, Danish, Filipino, Galician, Gujarati, Hausa, Hindi, Indonesian, Japanese, Lithuanian, Welsh, Vietnamese, Somali, Irish, Chinese, Zulu, Igbo, Javanese, Hmong, Cebuano, Haitian Creole, Sundanese, Western Frisian, Afrikaans, Nyajan, Xhosa and Shona. ** Some words when translated from Nyctography need to be deciphered using the Caesar Cipher, Vigenere Cipher, Beaufort Cipher,Vernam Cipher, Bazeries Cipher, Digrafid Cipher, Four Squares Cipher, Transposition Cipher or cipher combinations. Afterwards any unnecessary or unusable letters can be dropped, revealing hidden words. ** Also some of the words are partially spelled out, abbreviated or some letters need to be added or changed around to there proper spelling when translated. * Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it: Plagg does not know exactly what it is when he first comes across it but knows he's seen it before and Tikki quickly recognizes it, stating that it must be brought to Wang Fu immediately. ** Even though kwamis are familiar with the book, they don't know how to read it as they must never know the spells that are inside the book, as a precaution should a kwami fall into the wrong hands. This is demonstrated by Nooroo in "Syren". * The only living humans that currently know about its existence are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Wang Fu, Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur and Lila Rossi. ** However, in "The Collector", Nino mentioned that Adrien was punished for losing his father “important book”, meaning that at least Miss Bustier's class knows about it as well. * It is stolen three times in "Volpina". ** Adrien and Plagg take it from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila takes it from Adrien when he leaves for fencing class. ** Marinette and Tikki take it from Lila after she drops it in a trash can. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the pages of the Fox, Cat, Ladybug, and Moth Miraculouses can be briefly seen while the pages flip quickly. ** Despite Hawk Moth, Cat Noir and Ladybug seemingly naming themselves in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", their hero names were already written in the book (with Cat Noir only being partly). Also with Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)" and Volpina in "Volpina". * The book also reveals some interesting locations that the Miraculous have been to in the past. ** It also reveals words that allude to the seven Miraculous power ups like the Aqua and Ice mode. As well as alluding to words that involves things related to fire hinting that one of the power ups is a Fire Mode. * de:Miraculous-Zauberbuch es:Libro de Miraculous fr:Livre des Miraculous pl:Księga Miraculum pt-br:Livro dos Miraculous ru:Книга о Камнях Чудес Category:In-universe books Category:Magical objects